Catch Her With A Net
by Nana-desu
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have met only once, before high school. Now, Kagome lives a painful life. Inuyasha, Kikyou's bedroom mission, has a crush on her, remembering that she was his first. They meet in a chatroom: Feudal Japan. COMPLETE!
1. Ch 1 The Escape

Catch Her With A Net

by Miyumi-Chan

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have met once. Only once, before high school. Now, Kagome lives a painful life, that only she, Kikyou, and a few other girls know about. Inuyasha, Kikyou's bedroom mission, has had a crush on her, unbeknowest to him that she was his first. They meet in a chatroom: Feudal Japan. All secrets are revealed, but will he ever catch Kagome before she slips away ?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything . . ::sits in corner and weeps::

---------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, trudging upstairs to her room.

"Kagome dear, what's wrong ?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. She stuck her head out of the kitchen to watch the bent figure of her only daughter.

"Nothing Mama, I'm just tired," replied Kagome, not bothering to stop. "I'm gonna take a nap. Will you call me when dinner's ready ?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, resuming her kitchen duties, and Kagome went to her room.

As soon as Kagome entered her room, she locked the door, sighing once again. She leaned back against the door, sliding down to a sitting position. As she landed, tears began to stream down her cheeks. 'Again . .' she thought. 'Why does this always happen ?' She slowly pulled up her sleeve, revealing 6 long cuts across the inside of her forearm. 'Why do they always do this to me ?' She stood suddenly and hurled herself upon her bed, a new onslaught of tears threatening to fall. Her body wracked with sobs, and she cried until there were no more tears to cry. She slowly drifted off into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat in Kikyou's living room with Kikyou, Kouga, Miroku, and Shippou.

"Hey Inuyasha," purred Kikyou, leaning in to give him an eyeful of her goodies. "Why don't we go somewhere more . . _private_," she invited, unashamed of the sexual undertone in her voice. Inuyasha rolled his eyes 'Why am I with this whore again ?' he wondered. He then turned to her. "Kikyou why don't you set up a more private area for us, and I'll meet you there" he said, winking at her. She giggled and Inuyasha winced. "Okay Yashie-babe," she replied, swishing her hips as she walked away. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. What kind of stupid nickname was that ? Since when could she give him nicknames ? He groaned. Making sure that Kikyou was all the way upstairs, Inuyasha nodded to Miroku. "Let's bounce man"

Miroku turned to him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didnt you just promise sex with a willing girl ?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "So what ? Let's go."

Miroku stared. "Are you **SERiOUS** ?!!"

Inuyasha lost his patience. "Look, if you're so damn worried about her fucking welfare then you fuckin' go up and fuck her fucking brains out !! Lord knows she'll do it with you too," he snarled. "You're a damn lecher anyway. Why don't you run up there and grab some free booty ?"

Miroku shuddered, and glared at Inuyasha. "There are two reasons. One, is that as fucked up and touchy as you are, you're my best friend, making her my best friend's girl. I don't pull shit like that. The second reason, and most important, is that as lecherous as I am, even I have my standards. I wouldn't touch Kikyou with a fuckin' ten foot pole man !! I'd get a fuckin' disease !!"

Kouga and Shippou laughed.

"Oh Yashie-babe . . " called Kikyou.

Inuyasha blanched. "Fuckin' shit. I'm outta here whether you guys are coming or not !!"

And with that, he bounded out the door.

---------------------------------------

Kagome woke up from her nap, lazily stretching her small form. Looking down, she realized that she was still in her school uniform. 'I'd better go take a bath' She slowly stood, and after stretching one last time, headed towards her bathroom. She pulled off her clothes, littering them around the bathroom. She stood fully naked, and ran the hot water. She slowly lowered herself into the bath, lost in thought over her pathetic life.

"Kagome !! Time for dinner !!"

Kagome sighed. She stood to drain the bath and grab a towel. She threw her hair into a messy bun, and after changing into her silk pajamas, trudged back downstairs.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed as he entered his apartment. He was glad he hadn't told Kikyou that he lived alone, otherwise, she'd try to jump his bones here all the time. It was her mission to get him into bed with her, and she had yet to succeed. He kicked off his red Converse and headed for the kitchen to make some ramen.

'Kikyou hates ramen,' he thought to himself. 'She thinks its lower class food. But why the hell would she think its lower ? She isn't even fuckin' upperclass. Damn whore . .'

Inuyasha released his thoughts as the water began to boil. He poured the ramen into a bowl, and grabbing a pair of chopsticks, headed towards the computer. After turning it on, he looked at the time. 7:39 pm. 'She should be on soon . .' he thought, and closed his eyes to savor the ramen.

---------------------------------------

Kagome made an excuse for homework to return to her room. She looked at the clock. 7:41pm. She turned on the computer escape to her refuge. Her sanctuary.

**Chatroom: Feudal Japan**

You have entered chatroom: Feudal Japan.  
Private Message between 2 guests:  
lonelyxpriestess --inuxtetsusuiga

**inuxtetsusuiga**: right on time, as always  
**lonelyxpriestess**: ::smile:: u kno it  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: lol ur such a gherl  
**lonelyxpriestess**: yes im quite aware of that how are you ?  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: damn, this has not been one of my better days. my gf keeps trying to get me inbed  
**lonelyxpriestess**: LOL wow . . thats not something most guys complain about  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: no coz . . well, can i tell you something ?  
**lonelyxpriestess**: yeah sure  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: you cant tell ANY1  
**lonelyxpriestess**: okies i wont tell a soul  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: a few years ago, i lost my virginity to this gherl. i didn't even know her name back then.but i havent been able 2 get her outta my freakin' head. plus, my gf has been around the block more times than the mailman and daily jogger put together  
**lonelyxpriestess**: then why are you with her ? no offense, but u dont sound that much into her. in fact, for as long as i've known u, all u do is bitch about her  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: uhh . . good question. and i dhun really kno the answer. well maybe . . maybe its coz she looks like the girl i lost my virginity to . . but i kno i dont stand a chance with her  
**lonelyxpriestess**: how do you know ?  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: i can sense it. she's too . . far outta reach i guess  
**lonelyxpriestess**: so ur not even friends with her  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: ::sweatdrop:: no . . she wont even say hi to me  
**lonelyxpriestess**: whats the girl's name ?  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: . . .  
**lonelyxpriestess**: u dont even know her name ?!! please tell me u know her name  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: of course i kno her fucking name !! but i dont wanna tell u coz what if ur her ?!!  
**lonelyxpriestess**: chill out .. and i can guarantee u that i wont be her  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: why ?  
**lonelyxpriestess**: no one would like me. i only have . . one friend, other than you. so who is it ?!!  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: havent u ever heard that patience is a virtue ?  
**lonelyxpriestess**: like ur one to talk  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: feh  
**lonelyxpriestess**: yeah thats what i thought. now quit changing the subject !! who is it ?!!  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: well . . its a girl . .  
**lonelyxpriestess**: no way --  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: if ur just gonna mock me then i aint tellin u  
**lonelyxpriestess**: sowwies ::giggle:: proceed  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: her name's kagome higurashi. she's absolutely beautiful . . but she always looks so lonely. i wanna change that, but she never gives me the chance  
**lonelyxpriestess**: she would, but she . . has trust issues. her best friend sango, left to america  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: ohh i see. well since u seem to kno her so well, can u tell me anymore ?  
**lonelyxpriestess**: no way. 1) u have a gf 2) she's in love with some1 else.  
**inuxtetsusuiga**: who is it ? can you tell me ? it might be me  
**lonelyxpriestess**: hmph, fat chance

**lonelyxpriestess has been disconnected.**

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. 'Damn, that girl seemed uptight tonight. I was just teasing' He signed off, and before proceeding to his shower, cleaned up his ramen. 'I wonder how her day went . .'


	2. Ch 2 Smile For Me ?

Catch Her With A Net

Disclaimer: I don't own anything !! I never said I did so leave me alone !!

A/N: Wow . . thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. I didn't think I'd get any right away. Arigato !! ::runs around hugging everyone::

Ch. 2: Smile For Me

--BEEP BEEP BEEP--

Kagome rolled out of bed, throwing her sage comforter off her. "Damn alarm clock . ." she muttered, dragging herself across the room to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror above her sink and groaned. Her ebony hair stuck up in places it wasn't supposed to. She had dark circles under her brown eyes. She . . she just looked like crap. Looking away, she picked up her clothes from last night and tossed them into a hamper next to her sink. She opened a drawer, and pulling out a brush, tried to repair the damage sleeping had done to her hair.

After her hair was somewhat decent, she went back to her room. She walked to the closet by the foot of her bed and scanned through her clothes. She chose a pair of hip huggers, a white t shirt, a red hoodie, and red Converse. Dressing quickly, she ran downstairs.

"Kagome," said her mother. "What umm . . what happened to your hair dear ?"

"She stuck her finger in a electric socket ?" offered Souta.

Towering over her little brother, Kagome growled, "Watch it Souta . . ''

He gulped and continued eating his breakfast.

Kagome took her place beside her mother and helped her wash a few dishes. "I don't have time to eat breakfast Mama. I just had to tell you that I'll be late today working on my art project."

"It's all right," said her mother without turning. "You don't have to report to me every day. I know you won't do anything you'll regret later." She turned to her daughter and smiled.

Kagome winced inwardly. 'If only you knew Mama,' she thought. 'If only you knew.'

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha jumped on his silver and red motorcycle and raced to school.

'Why is it that I am always late? Geez !! And I always make an effort to wake up early too !!'

He ran a red light and skidded into the school parking lot. He lifted his red helmet, and his silvery mane cascaded down his back. It shined brightly against his black t-shirt. Standing, he tugged his baggy jeans up and sauntered into the main entrance. Kikyou was the first to greet him.

"Where the hell were you ?!!" she screamed.

Inuyasha was taken aback, unable to speak.

"Well ?!!" demanded Kikyou. "You good for nothing hanyou !! I was up there waiting for your lame ass and when the door finally opens, its Shippou telling me that you left !!"

Inuyasha found his voice, "Baby calm down. My brother called me and told me that he needed a little help. I couldn't waste anytime. I didn't wanna leave you wondering so I just told Shippou to tell you that I left." Kikyou considered this, and found it acceptable. "Well, just don't let it happen again," she said. Taking his arm, she led him to class.

-------------------------------------

Kagome ran down the halls, her carefully fixed hair returning to its wild state. Turning a corner . .

--BAM--

"Kami, I'm so sorry !! Are you all right ?" Kagome asked hurriedly. Even though she was late, she didn't want to leave someone injured in the hall.

"Bitch, why don't you watch where the hell you're going ?"

"Kikyou !" Kagome gasped. "I'm . . I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry ?!!" Kikyou screeched. "Don't say sorry to me, you little shit. Apologize to my boyfriend you ran into." (A/N: I know thats a horrible term, but I decided to use it coz that's what my ex-boyfriend used to call me ehn it works here coz its hurtful. Anyway . . )

Kagome's eyes widened, and she quickly averted her gaze to the floor. " . . Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't see you."

"Look at him when you apologize, bitch," hissed Kikyou.

"Kikyou, I think Kagome's sorry. Let's just leave her alone, we're already late," interrupted Inuyasha.

"Fine ! Hurry up Yashie-babe," called Kikyou, already sprinting to class.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sneaking a glance at Kagome, he was suprised to see a grateful smile on her features. "Uhmm . . s-see you later," she stuttered. Her face turned as red as her sweatshirt and she continued on down the hall.

Inuyasha grinned. She knew his name. She remembered him. With that thought brightening his morning, he raced off to class.

--------------------------------

Kagome sighed. Lunch was always so depressing now that Sango was gone. She stood in line, reminiscing about old times with her best friend. She had been different back then, a happy person. She would go to parties, go on dates, and have shopping trips with Sango. But that had all changed.

"That will be $2.25"

Kagome's trance ended. "Excuse me ?"

The lunch lady rolled her eyes. "I said, that will be $2.25"

Kagome paid, and headed up to her usual lunch area. The roof.

------------------------------

Inuyasha sat on the roof. His silver hair blew in the cold wind, casting his bangs aside to reveal his beautiful golden eyes. Unfortunately, the only emotion they portrayed was sadness. Kagome had smiled at him, but for the rest of the day, she returned to ignoring him, pretending he wasn't there. Even when he had greeted her directly. Why was she so cold to him ? Had he done something wrong ?

--SLAM--

Inuyasha turned around to see a lone figure on the rooftop with him. "Kagome . . " he whispered.

-----------------------------

Kagome was royally pissed. ''There are so many disgusting boys at this school," she muttered. "Stupid Kouga . . like I'd actually be his woman."

--Flashback--

Kagome headed through the hallways.

"Hoy, Kagome !!"

Kagome turned around, only to see Kouga bounding towards her. She groaned, and put on a false smile.

"Hi Kouga, how are you ?"

Kouga grinned. "I'm fine. Had quite a laugh yesterday when Inuyasha ran out on Kikyou when she wanted to fuck his brains out. How's my beautiful woman ?" His hand wandered and rested upon her tiny waist.

Kagome's breath caught. Inuyasha didn't want to sleep with Kikyou ? She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something touch her waist. Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Kouga, for the last time, I am not your woman. Now please keep your hands to yourself. I need to be going." She dashed away, leaving Kouga behind her.

--End of Flashback--

Kagome leaned against the brick wall as she began to eat. 'I wonder why Inuyasha didn't wanna sleep with Kikyou.' She suddenly snorted at her own thoughts. 'What a stupid question. Kikyou's a walking disease. He's probably getting pleasure from someone safer.' Kagome sighed, as memories flooded back. "I'll never forget," she whispered.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha stared at Kagome curiously. She seemed to be muttering to herself as she ate. Using her absent-mindedness to his advantage, he quietly slipped away., not wanting to face her rejection again. He ran downstairs, straight into Kouga.

"Watch where you're going man !!"

Inuyasha ignored him and continued running down the hall. Kouga ran after him. After catching up with him, he asked, "What's up with you ? You don't look so good." Inuyasha stopped suddenly. "Where's Miroku ?" he asked. Kouga shrugged. "Last time I saw him, he was asking some hot chick to bear his child." Inuyasha groaned. "Son of a bitch . . " he muttered. He whipped out his cellphone, and flipping it open, called Miroku. (A/N: Inuyasha has the same phone as me. Samsung E105 baby !! Yeah !! heheh)

"Moshimoshi," answered Miroku.

"Hey man where are you ?" asked Inuyasha.

"Actually . . I'm at home. No not right now. This is an important phone call. No I don't think this is the best time. Why don't you head back to school ? See ya"

"What in the hell are you talking about ?"

"Sorry," Miroku said. "I was talking to Ayumi."

"You fucker !!"

"No man, I didn't sleep with her !!" Miroku heard Inuyasha snort. "Seriously man, I didn't. But thanks for calling. You stopped from making a major mistake. This long distance relationship with Sango is hard."

Inuyasha sighed. "Hey man, I'm coming over okay ? I need to talk to you."

"Uhmm . . isn't that what we're doing right now ?"

"Stop being such a smartass. I'm coming over. Bye"

Inuyasha closed his phone and ran to his bike. Jumping on, he shoved on his helmet, revved the engine, and took off at lightening speed.

-------------------------------

Kagome began to tear up. It was the end of school, which meant she had to head over to the art room. She stood straight, pushed her shoulders back, and walked down the hall to face her enemies.

"Well well, its about time you got here," sneered Kikyou. Kagome's strong posture faltered, then failed completely.

"You little bitch . .You'll get it worse this time for running into Inuyasha this morning." threatened Kikyou. "Ayumi, bring her over here." Ayumi complied, dragging Kagome over to Kikyou. "Put her arm under this." Kagome's eyes widened as Nanako placed her arm underneath the paper cutter. Kikyou slowly lowered the blade, causing Kagome's cuts to come slowly and painfully. She reopened the cuts she had made the other day, causing Kagome to cry out. Kikyou slapped her. "Shut your trap, whore. We're done here anyway." She snapped her fingers and she, Ayumi and Nanako walked out of the room, leaving a bleeding, crying Kagome behind.

A/N: I know that I said Kagome was wearing a uniform in the first chapter, and then changed it this chapter. I'll fix the first chapter as soon as I get home. Ja ne !!


	3. Ch 3 Surprises

Catch Her With A Net

Disclaimer: I don't own anything !! I swear !! ::lifts hands in the air:: Don't hurt me !!

Chapter 3: Surprises

**Chatroom: Feudal Japan**

You have entered Chatroom: Feudal Japan.

Private message between 2 guests.

lonelyxpriestess :: inuxtetsusuiga

**inuxtetsusuiga**: hey

**lonelyxpriestess**: hey

**inuxtetsusuiga**: i havent talked to you for a few days. whats up ?

**lonelyxpriestess**: nothing.

**inuxtetsusuiga**: uhmm . . is something wrong ?

**lonelyxpriestess**: no, im just really stressed and havent had a good day

**inuxtetsusuiga**: u wanna talk about it ?

**lonelyxpriestess**: no thanks

**inuxtetsusuiga**: oh come on. im always spilling my guts out to u and burdening u with my problems, but u never really tell me anything about u

**lonelyxpriestess**: its just these girls at school. they think they're the shit and run around ruining everyone's lives

**inuxtetsusuiga**: like urs ?

**lonelyxpriestess**: of course mine !! just coz im not popular enough, or pretty enough, or because i fuckin' make mistakes. i used to be a lot different before them !! i used to be fun !! i used to go out !! and now look at me !! RAHH !!

**inuxtetsusuiga**: ::hides in corner::

**lonelyxpriestess**: sorry . . im done now. how are u ?

**inuxtetsusuiga**: well i dhunno. confused mostly.

**lonelyxpriestess**: why ? what happened ?

**inuxtetsusuiga**: well . . 'member when i told u about kagome?

**lonelyxpriestess**: . . yeah

**inuxtetsusuiga**: well okay. yesterday she ran into me in the halls, and my bitch of a gf made her apologize to me. she kept badgering her so i told her to leave her alone ehn when my gf leaves, kagome smiles at me. i thought i had died and gone to heaven. and to make things even better, she knows my name. she recognizes me from before !! but then the rest of the day she acts like an ice queen. ur a girl. what do u think ?

Kagome's heart stopped. He actually cared about how she treated him ? Well yeah considering that he had previously told her that she's all he thinks about. 'But that's only coz I was his fuck buddy,' she thought. 'Then why won't he sleep with Kikyou ?' retorted her conscience. 'Who said he doesn't ?' Kagome shot back. 'Maybe it was a one time thing.'

**lonelyxpriestess**: i dhunno. maybe she's scared. have you done anything to her before ?

**inuxtetsusuiga**: thats what im tryin' to figure out. i was talkin' to my best friend, and he asked me the same thing, but i cant think of anything

**lonelyxpriestess**: well what happened between u guys after u guys did . . that ?

**inuxtetsusuiga**: dammit, i have to go. my stupid brother is here. ttyl

**inuxtetsusuiga has been disconnected.**

'Son of a bitch,' thought Kagome. 'Can't figure out what you did wrong, huh Inuyasha ? Figures.' She signed off and turned off the computer. She gazed around her room. Her bed was made, with its silk sage comforter and silk oriental designed pillows. The nightstand beside her bed was maple, and on it were pear scented candles, her alarm clock, and her journal. Her closet was at the wall nearest to the foot of her bed. Against the wall opposite her bed, was her desk. Upon it was her computer and piles of homework. Kagome sighed and tackled her homework, a look of despair across her face.

-------------------------------------------

"What do you want ?" sighed Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother, no expression whatsoever. "I am here to inform you that Father has left half of his money to you. Which means that you will be receiving 6 million dollars in your account."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "What the hell am I gonna do with 6 million dollars ?!!" he spluttered.

"I don't know," replied Sesshomaru. "It's your money. You will be receiving it in 2 weeks time. Goodbye."

Inuyasha showed him to the door. Closing it behind him, his mind was still reeling. 6 million dollars ?

Inuyasha collapsed onto his couch. He wasn't moving out of this apartment. Sure he could buy a mansion if he wanted, but he loved this apartment. The kitchen was to his left, a glorious white heaven. Before him stood his TV with his sterio right next to it, and his computer to the other side. The living room was also white, but his red couch and cherrywood furniture gave it character. His bedroom lay to the right. There was his shrine. In his bedroom, on the left, was a desk covered in red candles. (A/N: Sorry, I just really love candles ;;). On the right was his huge bed, covered with a red comforter, black silk sheets, and red and black throw pillows. He always wondered how him and Miroku had ever gotten it up here. Nope, there was no way he was moving.

--------------------------------------

Kagome's head ached. Slowly sitting up in her bed, she glanced at the clock. 6:02 AM. "Argh . ." she whined. "Why me ?" She got up and threw on a black sweatshirt over her black tanktop and green boxers to hide her cuts before heading downstairs. But when she got there . .

"Mom ?" No answer. "Souta ?" No answer. "Grandpa ?" No answer. "Where the hell are they ?" she wondered aloud.

--KNOCK KNOCK--

Kagome groaned. Who in their right minds be up this early ? She walked to the door. Opening it, she stared at the woman before her. Dressed in a grey tanktop, black sweats, and black Nike AF1's, stood . .

A/N: Cliffie !! Yay !! I know this chapter was short, but I promise the next one will be a lot longer. I'm already working on it. Ja ne !!


	4. Ch 4 Her Influence

Catch Her With A Net

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . or Miroku . .or anything else u.u

A/N: aww im so happy i have reviews !! ::weep weep:: cyberdemon ruined it. heheh oh wells its okies. And as for Jane, QJP and everyone else, you'll find out all the why's soon enough okies ?

Ch 4 Her Influence

"SANGO-CHAN !!" exclaimed Kagome, jumping up to hug her best friend.

"Hey sweetie, how are you ?!!" asked Sango, hugging her back.

"Oh . . well, I'm fine !" said Kagome, putting on a smile. "How are you ?"

Sango sighed. She knew her best friend better than she knew herself. Why was she lying to her ?

"I'm fine. Just a little jet-lagged. Where is everyone ?"

"Uhh . . I don't know. I was just coming down looking for them when you knocked on the door."

Sango nodded. "Uhmm . . can I come in ? It's kinda cold with just a tank top."

"Of course !!" said Kagome, stepping aside to let Sango in. "How's America ?"

Sango walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "It's a pain. All there is there are disgusting boys, disgusting boys, and slutty girls. People are horrible."

"Hmm doesn't sound much different from here," muttered Kagome. "Which reminds me, isn't there a boy who needs your attention ? I bet he's been dying without you," she teased.

Sango waved her hand, dismissing her friend's comment. "He can wait. I came here to see my best friend !! How about . . a shopping trip ?"

Kagome grinned. "I haven't had one forever."

"Well hurry up and get ready !! We don't have all day !!"

"Uhmm . . Sango, it's not even 6:30 AM yet." ::sweatdrop::

"Right . ." Sango blushed. "So I got a little carried away. Well, I'll whip up some breakfast while you get ready."

Kagome hurried upstairs, following Sango's directions. She jumped in the shower and washed as quickly as possible. Stepping out of her bathroom, she noticed Sango sitting on her bed. "Nice layout you got - KAMI KAGOME !! WHAT ARE THOSE ?!!" screamed Sango, running to inspect Kagome's arm. "Oh that !!" said Kagome nervously. What was she gonna say ? Sango could always tell when she was lying or if she wasn't saying everything. So she opted for . . the truth. "They're from Kikyou," she said, looking down at the floor. Sango narrowed her eyes. "Why the hell did that little bitch hurt you ?!!" Kagome still couldn't look Sango in the eye. Changing tactics, Sango asked very softly, "Why Kagome ?" Kagome suddenly burst into tears, and fell onto her bed. "Because !! She said that if I didn't so what she wanted, she'd tell everyone about me and Inuyasha and why I had to be out of school for all those meetings !! I don't want that to happen . . and I don't want Inuyasha to feel as if he missed out."

Sango sat next to Kagome and hugged her. "Oh Kagome . . I know it's tough. I wish I could be here with you to help you out." She smiled sadly. "Well, I guess you need the shopping trip more than I thought. You get dressed. What would you like for breakfast ? French toast with scrambled eggs ?"

Kagome sniffed and nodded. "How long are you gonna be here anyway Sango-chan ?"

"Hmm . .just this weekend. I thought a little visit was in order since we haven't seen each other for 5 months. Hurry now."

After Sango returned downstairs, Kagome turned and frowned at her closet. She really did need to go shopping. There was nothing in here she could wear after today, besides the basics. Picking out a black t shirt, jeans and her black AF1's (to match Sango-chan), Kagome stepped out of her room. She proceeded to bound down the stairs, but after unfortunately tripping on Buyo, she fell down them instead. "Dammit . ." she moaned. Heading toward the kitchen, Kagome noticed that Sango had music going full blast and was singing along to it as she cooked. Kami, she missed this. Having a friend to really be there for her. To be able to have days like this. Sango was singing a ballad, and Kagome decided to join her.

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then I will know_

_that you are no dreamer_

The girls giggled together when the song ended, and began to belt out "Fukai Mori" as Kagome moved to help Sango at the stove. Kagome set the table, noticing a note from her mother saying that they had gone out of town for the weekend for Souta's field trip. Sango served the food, and plopping down into the chair across from Kagome, she asked, "So where do you wanna start ?" Kagome looked at her, confused. "Start what ?"

"Shopping !! Hello !!"

"Oh right !! Heheh its just that your food is sooOo good and I'm starving," said Kagome, grinning sheepishly.

"Well hurry and get your energy job !!" ordered Sango.

"I'm suprised Miroku can keep up with you," muttered Kagome.

"Hey now, I heard that. Miroku loves me. That's how. Hmm . . I should at least pop over and say hi to that lech."

(A/N: Skipping the whole shopping escapade coz they shop like me. They take forever )

Kagome fell back onto her bed. She was exhausted. She and Sango had gone to their favorite shops, but they bought most of the clothes at Forever 21. (A/N: I love that store !! But they never have any of my size left !! ::weep weep::) Sango helped her hang all the new clothes into the closet. They had bought a ton of skirts, tops, jackets and pants. And of course after hitting Forever 21, they had to stop by Journeys and Gadzooks to buy some matching shoes.

Sango was spending the night. Kagome sighed, happy that something good was actually happening to her this year. Unfortunately, they were both so tired from power shopping, they had passed out right away, unable to speak.

--------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Sango and Kagome went to a relaxing spa after their laborous shopping trip. While they were there, Sango had a serious talk with her best friend.

"Kagome"

"Hmm ?"

"Sheesh can you at least look at me when I'm talking to you ?"

"I would Sango, but these cucumbers on my eyes make it kinda difficult."

"Oh . . right. Well anyway, I want to talk to you about something. You can't keep letting Kikyou push you around."

Kagome snorted.

"I mean it. And don't snort, you sound like Inuyasha."

"Sango, what am I supposed to do ? I'm protecting them, and that is my main focus."

"By letting them mutilate you ? Dammit Kagome . . How the hell does she know anyway ?"

"She overheard us last year, talking about it when it had just happened."

"That little bitch . ." murmured Sango. "Well you need to stand up to her, at least try to fight back. Come on Kagome, I know you're not this easy to push around."

"Sorry Sango, I wish I could but that witch has me, hand and foot."

"What about mouth ?"

"What are you talking about ?"

"Can't you scare her or something ? Talk back and make it sound like you have something on her, even if you don't."

Sango heard Kagome sigh. "Again, I wish I could but I'm scared. What if she finds out I'm bluffing ? There's too much at stake here."

Sango nodded her head in acknowledgement, although her friend could not see her. "Well Kagome, I hope everything works out for the best. I already know you can't just go off and tell someone. It'd still get out."

Kagome sighed, the cucumbers soaking up her tears. (A/N: yes it would too work !! lol i thought about it too, but i figured out a way to make it work )

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday. Sango was gone, and Kagome was alone again. She tugged her mini skirt down, for it suddenly felt too short without Sango's approval. She felt the stares boring into her back, but she managed to fight off the shivers they were causing. It was a jean mini skirt, which she wore with a white tank top, a red mini jacket, and her red Converse. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she wore a bit of watermelon lipgloss. Why was she dressing up for these people again ? Oh right. Sango's influence. Sango had always been a tough girl, never one to back down. Kagome went through her day, holding her head up high, pretending to be Sango. It was easier that way. When Inuyasha said hi to her, she had smiled at him. When Miroku had tried to grope her, she twirled around yelling "HENTAi !!" before striking his cheek. Being Sango was fun, and Kagome had begun to enjoy it.

Until after school.

Thinking of facing Kikyou made Kagome shudder. Should she try it ? Should she risk exposing everything she had been trying to protect ? It was her senior year of high school, so yeah. She would. Hell, she only had six months of school left. Carpe diem.

She sauntered through the halls to her locker. She opened it, only to have it slammed closed. Her heart sank. "Look K-"

"Hey babe"

"K-KOUGA ?!!" stuttered Kagome.

Kouga smirked. "The one and only. Kagome, you look so fuckin' hot today. Now what possessed my woman to dress up for me today ?"

'Think Sango, think Sango,' Kagome chanted in her head. "Back off Kouga," she replied, a flippent tone in her voice. "I don't have time for you, and for the last freakin' time, I am not your woman." She started to walk away. but Kouga snatched her back. When he spoke, his voice shook with anger. "Where the hell do you come off thinking you can talk to me like that ?" She gulped.

"HEY WOLF BOY !!"

Kouga and Kagome both turned to see a certain hanyou running towards them. "Hi Kagome," he said smiling. Kagome smiled back.

"Kouga, Shippou needs your help in the gym. They're putting all the equipment away."

"Why don't you help them, mutt ? Can't you see I'm busy ?"

"Of course I can see that you dumbshit, but she looks likes she wants to leave and I'll be damned if I let you hurt another girl."

Kouga growled deep in his throat, but instead of challenging Inuyasha, he snarled and stomped off towards the gym.

Inuyasha also left after nodding to Kagome. He didn't wanna ruin his current luck with her.

But Kagome hadn't wanted Inuyasha to leave. That meant that she had to deal with Kikyou. Alone.

'Well it's not like he's on your side,' she thought to herself. That certainly ruined her confidence. She walked to the art room, dragging her backpack the whole way there.

------------------------------------------------

"It's about time you got here," spat Kikyou. Kagome just looked at the floor, as Kikyou continued. "I'll let you off easy today, I'm feeling a little generous. No pain today Kagome. Nope, all you have to do is this week's homework for me. No sweat. It's not like you have a social life, so you can spend your week inside doing my work while the big girls go out and play."

"I do too have a social life, Kikyou. I just spent the entire weekend out. I don't have time to do your homework. I have other things that need to be taken care of."

Kikyou couldn't have heard right. She could've swore that Kagome Higurashi had just talked back to her. But that couldn't be. Right ? "Excuse me ?"

'Think Sango,' thought Kagome. "You heard me."

"You ungrateful little bitch. Here I was, letting you off easy and you decide to get a little attitude. Well forget it. On top of doing _two _weeks of my homework, there will be pain today !!" she shrieked. She grabbed Kagome's ponytail and smashed her face into a desk. She then took a pair of scissors and cut Kagome's ponytail almost right down to the hairtie. "Don't mess with me Higurashi," sneered Kikyou, leaving the room.

'Me and my big mouth' thought Kagome, now staring in a mirror at her hair. Pulling out the hairtie, she saw that her hair now only fell right above her shoulders. "SON OF A BiTCH !!" she screamed.

A/N: Okay, I am fuckin' tired. Which means I'm seriously tired if I'm cussing about it, coz I hardly ever do. But it is not currently 3.37 AM and I need my sleep so I can think of good things to add to this story. This wasn't one of my favorite chapters, but I had to get it done to get some of the other stuff going. GNiTES !!


	5. Ch 5 Taking Out The Trash

**Catch Her With A Net**

**Disclaimer: ::dreaming:: I OWN iNUYASHA !! YAY !! ::wakes up:: aww . . it was just a dream. I don't own anything ::sniffles::**

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR !! Sorry it took me longer than usual to update. I bought the Inuyasha video game so I've been a little sidetracked. heheh and you know what ? I went to three different stores and NONE of them had Inuyasha the Movie 2 !! ::weep weep::**

**Ch. 4 Taking Out The Trash**

"KAGOME !! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAiR ?!!" screeched her mother.

Kagome winced. She hadn't thought about what she was going to say when she got home. "I uhh . . I donated it to the hair salon to make wigs for the kids with cancer." She closed her eyes, praying her mom would believe her.

"Oh how thoughtful !!" exclaimed her mother. "You look absolutely darling with that cut dear. Very trendy."

Kagome sighed and wandered into her room. Tossing her bag onto the bed, she looked over to the computer. She wanted to talk to Inuyasha. 'But,' she thought. 'That'll have to wait. Stupid Kikyou . . now I have twice as much homework!!'

---------------------------------------------

It was Thursday. Inuyasha sat playing video games with Miroku.

"Take that !! And that and that and that !!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I don't think so !!" yelled back Miroku. "Hiyaaaa !!" he cried as his character finished off Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha's thumbs were cramping up from playing so much. "Want something to eat ?" he asked.

"Don't you mean, 'Do you want some ramen ?' I swear, that's the only thing you have to eat in the place," replied Miroku. His stomach growled loudly and Inuyasha fell back laughing. "Sounds like you're in no position to be picky." Miroku glared at his friend, and began laughing too. Inuyasha wandered into the kitchen to start some ramen.

"So how's everything going with Kikyou ?"

"I don't know. It's not like I talk to her."

"That's kinda . . odd," said Miroku, scratching his head.

"Not really. Just because we're going out doesn't mean I need to know every detail of her life. I actually don't wanna know."

"Then why are you going out with her ? You already know she cheats on you since you won't sleep with her," commented Miroku, joining his friend in the kitchen.

"I dhunno . . I guess I just need something to really push me over the edge. I don't break up with her because its like we're not even going out. We sit together at lunch and go to parties together, where she ditches me. So nothing she does bothers me. Except . . " His sentence faded.

"Except what ?" asked Miroku.

"Well . . last week we were late to class right ? So we're turning a corner and Kagome Higurashi runs smack into me. Kikyou totally trips out and bitches at Kagome like there's no tomorrow."

"So what ?" said Miroku. "She does that to everyone."

Inuyasha sighed. Miroku didn't know how he felt about Kagome. "Yeah I guess you're right . . but why does she always have to be so . . so . ."

"Possessive ? Bitchy ? Mean ? Aggressive ?" offered Miroku.

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Yeah . . " The water began to boil and Inuyasha put the noodles in.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha and Miroku were happily slurping up ramen.

------------------------------------------------

Friday. The weekend was coming. Kagome thanked Kami because she was officially fed up with school. The essays, the labs, the reports, the research. She was considering dropping out and joining the family occupation of priesthood. 'Yeah right,' she thought. 'I'd do anything to avoid ending up like Jii-chan.'

She looked in her closet, happy to see new choices of what to wear. She chose a white t shirt and wore a black business style blazer over it, a pair of jeans, and her black AF1's. Looking in the mirror, she assessed her hair. 'It doesn't look half bad. And it's easier to manage. I'll have to remember to thank Kikyou.' She applied some lipgloss and took her bag with her downstairs.

"Ohayo Mama," said Kagome entering the kitchen. But it was empty. "Why do they always go without telling me ?" she whined. She considered making breakfast, but opted taking a breakfast bar with her. She hopped in her black Honda Civic and sped off to school.

Kagome was in a good mood, although she didn't know why. She wandered through the school going to all her classes. Only at lunch, did her usual stupor hit her. 'I have to eat alone . .' she thought. Sighing, she made her way up to the roof.

--------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed. Finally, it was the end of school. The bell had just rung and he made his way through the halls to his locker. He felt a hand on his back and stiffened. It was Kouga.

"Hey, what's up ?" asked Kouga.

"Not much man. What are you up to tonight ?" asked Inuyasha, as he resumed digging in his locker.

"I'm not sure yet. Hey why don't you go ask Kikyou if we can hang out at her place ?"

Inuyasha grimaced. The last thing he wanted to do was go to Kikyou's, but he had nothing better to do. "Sure," he answered.

Kouga slapped him on the back. "Cool man. I gotta go pick up a couple girls 'kay ? Later." He took off in a blur.

Sighing, Inuyasha went off to go find Kikyou.

---------------------------------------------------

"Well look at that. Little Miss Kagome dressed up today," taunted Kikyou. Nanako and Ayumi snickered behind her. "Nanako, please take Kagome's coat for her." Doing as she was told, Nanako removed Kagome's jacket and placed it on the art table. Kikyou took the edge knife, and skimmed it across Kagome's pale skin. "Where should we start . . how about, here !!" she cried, carving Kagome's arm above her elbow. Kagome bit her lip, drawing blood, but would not give Kikyou the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

"Hey Kikyou, Kou- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOiNG BiTCH ?!!"

Kikyou sprang away from Kagome. "Inuyasha !! W-what are y-you doing here ?"

Inuyasha scooped up Kagome and managed to grab her coat and bag. "What are YOU doing here Kikyou ? What the fuck were you thinking ?!!" he snarled. Kikyou, getting over the shock, toughened up. "What the hell does it LOOK like I'm doing !! I'm teaching that wench a lesson. I already know you slept with her," she spat. Inuyasha glared daggers at her. "That," he growled, "is none of your fucking BUSiNESS !!" He swung around and left, carrying Kagome and her stuff with him.

-------------------------------------------------

His hands were shaking.

After making sure she was okay, Inuyasha had dropped Kagome off. When he was sure he was inside, he had gone straight home. He couldn't risk being in public because his blood was boiling over. If someone looked at him the wrong way, he was sure he would snap. And there was no way in hell he was going over to Kikyou's tonight. What the fuck was she doing to her ? And why was Kagome just letting her ? To say Inuyasha was angry was an understatment. His aura flared and burned with hostility.

After entering his home, he slammed the door shut, causing the windows to rattle. He made some ramen and ate it automatically, his mind too preoccupied to savor the flavor. Standing suddenly, he stalked to the computer and turned it on.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome didn't cry. What for ? It's not like that was the first time it had happened. She sighed, looking at the fresh slash across her arm. She gingerly applied salve to it and went to the computer. 'Hmm . .' she wondered. 'I wonder if Inuyasha will bring it up.' With that thought, she quickly turned on the computer, eager to see his response. But then her stomach growled. (A/N: Sorry I'm really hungry right now and all I can think of is food.) Sighing, she darted downstairs, carefully avoiding Buyo, and decided to eat some left over fried rice. Dishing it into a bowl, Kagome then grabbed a fork and went back upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chatroom: Feudal Japan**

You have entered chatroom: Feudal Japan

Private message between 2 guests.

lonelyxpriestess :: inuxtetsusaiga

**lonelyxpriestess**: hey : )

**inuxtetsusaiga**: hey

**lonelyxpriestess**: whats up ?

**inutetsusaiga**: ::sigh:: i think i may have had the worst day in my entire life

**lonelyxpriestess**: geez, that bad huh ?

**inuxtetsusaiga**: it was horrible !! kouga asked me if i wanted to hang out at my gf's house tonite so i said sure coz i didnt really have anything else to do. so i go to find her, and there she is in the art room with a fucking edge knife in her hand, while the edge knife is in Kagome's arm !!

**lonelyxpriestess**: OMG !!

**inuxtetsusaiga**: i know !! i mean, what the fuck is going on ? i took Kagome home, but she didnt say a word the entire way there. what the hell is kikyou's problem ?!!

**lonelyxpriestess**: kikyou ?

**inuxtetsusaiga**: yah that's my gf . . what a bitch !! she said she knew that me and kagome slept together. she's prolly just jealous coz id put out for Kagome and not her. wait a sec . . what if that really is her reasoning ?!!

**lonelyxpriestess**: well what if it is ?

**inuxtetsusaiga**: then that's just plain stupid !! i mean i knew kikyou wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but to mutilate a girl coz she slept with someone _before_ u got together . . hey wait. kagome had a whole bunch of cuts and slashes on her arms. what if this has been going on for a long time ?!!

**lonelyxpriestess**: well what are you gonna do ? i hate to be the one to break it to u, but there's nothing u can do

**inuxtetsusaiga**: u kno her . . DiD U KNOW THiS WAS HAPPENiNG ?!! WHAT KiND OF FRiEND ARE YOU ?!!

**lonelyxpriestess**: chill out . . i had no idea. i guess im a lil . . shocked, thats all. u seem edgy. maybe u should go to bed

**inuxtetsusaiga**: ARE YOU KiDDiNG ME ?!! i cant !! im freaking out here !! i have to protect her !!

**inuxtetsusaiga has been disconnected.**

--------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha awoke, smelling a strong aroma coming from his kitchen. He got up, following the scent where he stopped short. It couldn't be. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, making sure he was seeing right. There in his kitchen, stood Kikyou cooking ramen.

"How the hell did you get in here ?!!"

Kikyou turned around smiling coyly. "Good morning sexy," she purred. "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up."

"Answer me Kikyou. How the HELL did you get in here ? While we're at it, how the hell did you find out where I live ?"

Kikyou giggled. "I just did Kouga a little . . favor. So he told me. Heheh"

"Damn wolf . ." he muttered. "Kikyou, we need to talk."

Kikyou giggled again. Damn, that sound was annoying. "No Inuyasha, what we need to do, is not talk," she said, slipping out of her robe. It pooled around her ankles, baring her naked body. Inuyasha turned his head in disgust. "Kikyou," he growled, trying to keep his temper in check. "Put your clothes back on right now." Kikyou closed the distance between them, pulling his forelocks to kiss him. When he did not pull away, she released them, and took his hands to make them roam her body. As his claws raked over her, she moaned into his mouth. That's when he pushed her away.

"Kikyou, leave."

She pouted. "I understand if you're not ready for a big girl yet. After all, you've only been with Higurashi. But do you reall think its neccessary for me to leave ? We could . . do a little something to get you in the mood." She reached up to brush his bangs from his eyes, but he knocked her arm away. "No Kikyou . . I never want to see you again." He stalked towards her, death in his eyes. "It's bad enough that you cheat on me. I really don't give a damn because you don'tmean shit to me, but when you hurt Kagome Higurashi, you crossed the line. If I EVER see you near her again, I will tear you from limb to limb." He backed her up against the door, and her eyes were wide with terror. "Get out," he growled, and shoved her out the door.

"Wait," she cried. "Can't O have my clothes back ?!!"

"No, you can go naked so everyone can see you for the slut you are."

The door slammed in her face.


	6. Ch 6 Inu To The Rescue ?

**Catch Her WIth A Net**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother ? I don't own a thing !!**

**A/N: I just wanna say thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. mwah Be careful, coz there's lemony goodness in this chapter my friends : ) heheh ohh I hope its good. Being my first fanfic, this is also my first lemon ::crosses fingers::**

**Chapter 6: Inu To The Rescue ?**

----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha spent first period playing paper football with Miroku.

"Mr. Taisho and Mr. Houshi !! If you cannot refrain from wasting my time, I will have to waste yours by giving you detention !!" barked the teacher.

"Sorry sensei," mumbled Miroku.

In the back of the room, Kikyou was fuming. Inuyasha had dumped her. Why ? Because of Higurashi. Ooh that girl got to her like no other. She was a snobby, stuck up bitch, but did Inuyasha see her that way ? No, of course not. He thought she was pure perfection. Well she'd just have to change that wouldn't she ?

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome gave up. Another partner project and she had no one. She hated being forced into other groups, so she asked if she could go to the bathroom. No one noticed, but she never went back to class.

Instead of returning to class, Kagome went up to the roof and examined the landscape. The trees and grass were dead, which was exactly how she felt . Nothing in her life was right. Her family was never there for her. Her only friend was now in America, and the one boy she had ever loved had abandoned her. She felt as if she wandered through life in a daze, without a soul. Nothing mattered to her anymore. Nothing except. "Inuyasha . . " she whispered.

------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha could've sworn that he heard someone call his name. Shaking his head, he continued his conversation with Miroku.

"Yeah and then her robe dropped and she was naked !! I'm scarred for life !!"

Miroku bit back a laugh. "That bad, huh ?"

Inuyasha held his head in despair. "It was awful. That reminds me. She said Kouga told her where I lived after doing him a favor. Do you understand what I'm saying ?!! A _favor _!! And I kissed her !!"

Laughing at his friend's dramatic display, Miroku asked, "So why is Kagome-san so important to you ?"

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair thinking.

::Flashback::

He gently kissed her. Pulling back, he stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "Kagome . . " he breathed. She blinked, the want and passion evident in her eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, crushing his lips to hers. They fell upon the bed and she lay on top, grinding her hips against his. He moaned into her mouth and rolled them over. He slid his lips to her neck, trailing butterfly kisses down, occasionally licking it, knowing it would make her moan and squirm, both of which she did plenty.

He sat up to remove their shirts and continued to kiss down her flawless skin. His tongue teased her left breast slowly, torturing her. She writhed beneath him, her body begging to be taken, but he wasn't done yet. His mouth moved to the side of her nipple and sucked hard. He heard her sharp gasp, but continued sucking, leaving a hickey in place of his mouth. He slid her black panties and jeans off at the same time, and sat back to enjoy the view of the naked woman before him. He admired her long hair spread wildly against the pillow, and the way her breasts rose and fell due to her ragged breathing. He appreciated her flat, toned stomach and her long, slim legs, which he imagined wrapped tightly around him during their moment of ecstacy.

He slowly spread her legs, feeling her wetness with his fingertips. He then thrust 2 fingers inside, causing her to cry out. She instantly lifted her hips to the rhythm of which he chose. Just before she climaxed, he quickly removed his fingers. She lifted her head quickly, a frustrated look upon her features. He winked at her and she saw his head disappear. All the sudden she felt it. His tongue, gently caressing her nub. She panted, her body screaming with pleasure. Then her breath caught, for his tongue had plunged deeper inside. She moaned and cried out his name, as her body shuddered at the orgasm.

He looked up with a satisfied smirk. She looked at him, an evil smile playing on her lucious lips. She shoved him down, straddling his hips. She moved back and forth against him, causing his turn to buck and moan. She tsked at him and slowly began kissing his chest. She noticed that he was slightly darker than her, and his body wasn't what she expected. True he wasn't, but all that lay before her was pure, hard muscle.

She looked at him admiringly, then proceeded to kiss his abs, his hips . . she pulled his boxers down, but skipped straight over his hardness to his thighs. She gently nipped it, and grinned when she heard his harsh breath intake. She then handled his erection, pupming him, aroused by his moans. He didn't notice her lowereing her head and groaned as she took him into her mouth. Back and forth, up and down until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her up and she slid onto his length, sighing with pleasure. They rolled over so he was on top, and he began to quicken his pace.. He threw a leg over his shoulder for deeper access, and she cried out . . "iNUYASHA !!" as her body gave way to its last climax of the evening.

::End Flashback::

"I lost my virginity to her and I haven't forgotten her since."

Miroku's jaw dropped. "You mean you're not a virgin ?!!" Inuyasha shook his head. "Dammit, that means that I'm the only one !! We all know Kouga's not, and even Shippou got laid before me !!"

Inuyasha smirked. "True, but you're the only one in a good, healthy relationship." All he got was a snort in response.

"Yeah if you think getting smacked every day is healthy."

Inuyasha pushed him. "Feh, whatever. You two love each other. Nothing gets between you, even now that she's in America."

"You're right . ." murmured Miroku. He began fantasicing about his beautiful Sango, leaving Inuyasha alone in reality.

---------------------------------------------------

'Yay its lunch,' thought Kagome sarcastically. It was raining so she couldn't go on the roof and eat. Settling into a corner table, Kagome began her meal.

"Hello Kagome."

Her stomach churned. Ayumi stood on one side, and Nanako on the other, preventing her from escaping.

"Hello Kikyou."

She gave Kagome and evil smile, one that sent shivers up her back. Suddenly, Kikyou yelled, "YOU BiTCH !!"

The entire lunchroom froze.

"How could you ?!!" sobbed Kikyou. "You slept with my boyfriend !!"

Murmurs waved through the room, giving Kikyou more confidence. "You're horrible Higurashi !! You pretend to be so innocent, but in reality you're a heartless man stealer !! I wouldn't be suprised if Inuyasha wasn't the first, you slut !!" Gasps ensued.

Kagome sat dumbstruck. Steal Inuyasha from Kikyou ? She would never do that !! Finding her voice, Kagome stood to stare Kikyou down. "I did not steal Inuyasha from you, Kikyou."

"But you don't deny sleeping with him ? Whore."

Kagome's eyes flared with animosity. "I, Kikyou am not a slut, much less a whore. If anyone is, its you, you dirty, cheating-"

::SMACK::

Kagome's eyes hardened. Kikyou leaned forward. "If I were you Higurashi, " she whispered. "I would remember where I stand, and fast. Or do you not remember the consequences ?"

Kagome sat, staring at her food. More gasps and murmurs were heard, wondering if what Kikyou was saying was the truth.

Kikyou looked at Kagome triumphantly. "So Higurashi, do you admit to being a slut and a man-stealer ?"

Kagome did not meet her eyed. "Ye-"

"KiKYOU !!"

Kagome and Kikyou both looked up to see a very angry hanyou storming towards them. "I told you to stay the hell away from Kagome. And saying she's a slut is about as true as saying you're **_not_**," he spat. "Come on Kagome," he growled, leading her out of the lunchroom.

After a couple minutes of walking, Inuyasha suddenly turned towards Kagome smiling. "You okay ?"

"YOU FUCKiNG iDiOT !!" she shrieked.


	7. Ch 7 These Are My Confessions

**Catch Her With A Net**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN iNUYASHA !! WAHHH !!**

**To KoyomiMizuhara04**: Well the whole thing between Kikyou and Kagome. . . Kikyou had been abusing Kagome in the art room after school because she found out her secret (which has yet to be revealed ) Besides knowing her secret, Kikyou is very jealous of Kagome for taking Inuyasha's virginity, while Kikyou can't seem to get him past making out. (psh . . as if he would want to anyway . .) But Inuyasha discovers them in the art room one day, and because of Kikyou's brutality and the fact that she is an evil bitch, he dumps her. Knowing that it is because of Kagome, Kikyou tries to get revenge on her by humiliating her in front of the entire school, but Inuyasha saves Kagome again, to both Kikyou and Kagome's dismay. Make sense now ? heheh sorry if it was confusing !! But then again, its supposed to be

**To My Lovely Cousins**: Stop pestering me !!

**A/N**: Hey guys !! Sorry it took longer than usual to update. I finally beat Naraku on my video game !! Now I have to go after Utsugi. grr . . Anywho, its coz I've been working on my video game and the next two chapters. Both of them are half way done. Here you go !!

**Chapter 7: These Are My Confessions . .**

His smile faltered. "W-what ?"

"What do you 'what' ? Do you have any idea how much you have ruined my life ?!!"

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. "What are you talking about ?!! I just saved you back there !!"

"Ha !!" she retorted. "Yeah whatever Inuyasha. That's just like you. Always thinking about YOU !! ARGH!!"

"Hello !! I was thinking about you OBViOUSLY if I'm saving you !!" he yelled.

"GRR !! Just leave me alone, would you ?!! You've made me miserable enough . . " and she turned to walk away.

"Kagome . . wait." She stopped.

"Have I really made you that miserable ?" he asked softly.

She turned to him, and to his horror, her eyes were filled with tears. "Why couldn't you have just left it alone ? You left me, and now you're trying to come back ?"

He stepped towards her, embracing her in his arms. "Kagome . . I . . I'd never leave you."

Kagome's back stiffened and she pushed him away. Looking him straight in the eye, she growled, "You'd never leave me huh ? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Remember last time you said that to me ?"

Inuyasha was taken aback.. "W-what are you talking about ? When did I ever . ."

"Don't even ask that !!" she yelled, her face burning with anger. "You did abandon me !! I told you I loved you and you left me !!"

Inuyasha was stunned by the amount of emotion in her voice. The rare times she had bothered to talk to him, her voice always held a distant tone. "I . . I thought you didn't want me anymore," he said softly.

"What ?!!" she cried. "When have I ever given you that impression ?!! When I gave up dancing for you ? When I told you I loved you ? When I gave you the most precious thing I could ? I did want you !! I had your child for crying out loud !!" She suddenly slapped her hands over her mouth and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You . . y-you had a kid ? **_My_** kid ?"

"Yes," she snapped. "I did. Why do you think I was gone for so long ? Besides being pregnant, I was busy with meetings trying to find the right adoptive parents."

Inuyasha's head reeled and he couldn't move. He felt as if his mouth was glued shut and his eyes were taped open.

Kagome went on. "And now it just got worse. Kikyou knew because she overheard me and Sango talking about it last year and now she's going to tell everyone because you couldn't leave things alone !!"

Inuyasha's temper rose, freeing him from his frozen state. "How is it my fault ?!!" he asked, glaring.

"Because !!" said Kagome, glaring right back. "In order for Kikyou to keep her mouth shut, I had to agree that she could do to me what she wished and that I would stay away from you, which really wasn't and isn't a problem, since I hate you." She turned to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. She turned around and his eyes searched hers, looking for a sign that there was still a part of her that cared for him. But all he saw was pain.

"Why did you think I didn't want you ?" she whispered.

"I .. I. .I-i . ." Letting go of her arm, Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes. "I still love you Kagome," he said, and turned and walked away. As he opened the door to go outside, the wind blew, causing his silvery mane to flutter along with the breeze. It made a dramatic end to a dramatic scene.

Kagome's heart hurt and she felt as if she were going to be sick. Tears welling in her eyes, she slowly made her way to the nurse's office.


	8. Ch 8 Misconceptions

Catch Her With A Net

Disclaimer: ::runs around in circles with hands in the air:: I don't own anything !! I don't!! I don't !! ;;

A/N: Sorry the other one was so short. I was gonna wait til I finished the next three chapters to update, but I didn't want you all to kill me so I added it. Coz you all just needed to know what happened, didn't you ? heheh thanks for all the reviews !!

**Chapter 8: Misconceptions**

Inuyasha lay on his back on the bed. Kagome had made a lot of sense, much to his dismay. In a sense, he had abandoned her. Only because he thought she didn't want him. He could've been the happiest man alive, but he had let his stupid fears get to him. And she had his baby ?!! He felt even stupider, knowing that. But it explained why he never saw her. He rolled over and sighed. The rain beat against his window, and the flames on the candles danced to the rhythm.

After accepting the fact that he couldn't sleep, Inuyasha turned on the computer hoping that there was someone to talk to.

**Chatroom: Feudal Japan  
You have entered Chatroom: Feudal Japan  
Private message between 2 guests.  
lonelyxpriestess :: inuxtetsusaiga**

**inuxtetsusaiga**: ur here !!

**lonelyxpriestess**: uhmm . . yeah

**inuxtetsusaiga**: wow, thank god. i really need sum1 to talk to

**lonelyxpriestess**: okay, well shoot

**inuxtetsusaiga**: it was crazy. okay well 1st off, kikyou was bullying kagome in the lunchroom. then i saved kagome and she totally flipped out on me. she said i abandoned her and she had always loved me and that she even had my kid !! but apparently, its too late for me to try and get her back coz she hates me, but she doesnt always act like it. i have no idea how to handle this !!

**lonelyxpriestess**: well why'd u abandon her ?

**inuxtetsusaiga**: i didnt !! i swear i didnt !! i just didnt think she'd want me for too long just coz . . well honestly, im half demon and i dont think she wants that kind of shame in her family.

**lonelyxpriestess**: how can you say that ?!! why would she be ashamed of it ?!!

**inuxtetsusaiga**: well, i just now noticed it, but im the only demonic person she's dated, and since then, she's stayed away from them

**lonelyxpriestess**: did u ever think that maybe u were special to her and thats the reason why ur the only "demonic person" she's dated AND why she's stayed away from other guys ? in case u havent noticed, not only has she stayed away from demons, but she's stayed away from humans as well

**inuxtetsusaiga**: thats stupid

**lonelyxpriestess**: no UR stupid. ur so hung up on ur self pity that u fail to recognize how precious u were and perhaps ARE to her. this conversation is over

**lonelyxpriestess has been disconnected.**

----------------------------------------

Kagome sat on her bed, her brow furrowed. Her aura flared with animosity. What was his freakin' problem ? What a stupid excuse. He thought she didn't want him ? When had she ever given him that idea ? Ever ? She had given him everything she could and he still doubted her. She let out a frustrated yell, and then the door burst open.

"Kagome what's wrong ?!!" asked Jii-chan and her mother.

Letting out a sigh, she replied, "Nothing's wrong . . I'm just not having a good day."

Her mom kneeled before her bed and took her daughter into her arms. "I'm sorry dear," she said. "Would you like to go and do something ?"

Kagome stared at her mother. "Mama its almost one in the morning. There's nothing to do."

Her mother smiled and said "That's what you think. Jii-chan, would you start the car ?"

"Yes Daughter. Are we going where I think we're going ?"

"Hai. So Kagome, put some decent clothes on and lets go."

Kagome hopped into her own car wearing a red sweater and jeans. She had decided to take her own car since she didn't know where they were going and wasn't sure if she could take it, on account of her bad mood. She followed her mother for quite a while. She glanced at the clock, noting that they had been driving for over an hour. There was no way wherever they were going would still be open. She was about to call her mother's cell phone, when she noticed them turning into a parking lot.

There were lights everywhere, and Kagome looked on in amazement. It was absolutely breathtaking. The stringed lights shone brilliantly and the candles' flames danced before them. "Thank you Mama," she said, hugging her mother. "You're welcome dear. I know we've never taken you to a festival before, so I thought you might want to be here."

Kagome wandered through the rows with her family, taking in everything around her. Unfortunately she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so – oh its just you," she said, her voice going from apologetic to flat.

Inuyasha looked at the ground, unable to face the girl before him. No matter what she wore, he thought she always looked beautiful. She wasn't the kind of girl that stuck to one kind of fashion. One day she would be preppy, the next she'd wear athletic pants and a plain tanktop. She looked good in anything. "Yeah . . sorry Kagome-chan. I was just looking for my friend." Kagome sniffed. "I didn't ask for an explanation." She knew she sounded harsh, but it was all she could do to control her urge to run her hands through his silvery locks. He looked so cute standing there, in his plain white t shirt and his hands stuffed in his jeans pocket, looking at the ground. She found herself asking, "Why are you here so late anyway ?" He slowly looked up at her, his golden orbs burning into her own brown ones. "I . . I just needed to clear my head." He coughed. "I uhh, thought this would be a good place. So I called up my friend and . . " Kagome interrupted. "Oh then I won't keep you. Bye Inuyasha." He looked a bit hurt, but nodded his goodbye and turned and walked away.

Kagome found her mother and Souta at the goldfish station, laughing together. She smiled sadly. This is how it always was. Mama and Souta. Jii-chan and Souta. Jii-chan and Mama. Where did she fit in with this family ? Deciding to be bold, she went to go look for Inuyasha. She spotted his silver hair deep within the crowd and forged her way ahead. When she neared him, she noticed the girl beside him and she was gorgeous. She had dark brown hair and wide, angelic eyes. Her curvy feminine figure was clad in an orange kimono, and her hair was piled on top of her head, upon it an orange hibiscus. Kagome's heart sank. She couldn't compete with that. Her casual clothes did nothing for her figure, and her hair hung limply, framing her plain face. Or that's what SHE thought anyway. She continued to stare, tears welling up in her eyes, as another silver haired person joined them. Kagome blinked. The couple's new companion wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and the girl giggled. Standing tip toed, she gently gave the newcomer a soft kiss. 'Stupid, just stupid,' thought Kagome. 'I told Inuyasha that I hate him, and here I am pining for him, crying because I thought he had someone else. I'm pathetic.' She slowly turned and went to find her family.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's retreating figure, and said farewell to his brother Sesshomaru and his fiance Rin. As he raced after Kagome, he was glad his brother had finally found true love. Sesshomaru was a cold-hearted fucker before he met Rin. But her unrelenting, joyous personality had eroded all his hostility away, adn they were finally getting married. He reached out to catch Kagome's arm, and Miroku stepped quickly in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing ?!!" he snarled.

Miroku tilted his head."If I remember correctly, you invited me here."

Inuyasha nearly howled with frustration. "Forget it," he said. "I'm leaving."

"Are you kidding me ?!! You call me up at one in the morning and ask to drag me somewhere and HOUR away, and when I get here you wanna leave ?!! Do you have any idea how hard it was to convince my mom to let me even GO ?!! You are so fucking inconsiderate !! No wonder Kagome doesn't want you back !!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at Miroku's last comment. "What did you just say ?" he growled dangerously.

Miroku signed in resignation. "I'm sorry man. It's just that I'm tired and apparently you asked me to come for nothing."

Inuyasha decided that losing his best friend wasn't really worth it, and let everything go. "Sorry Miro-kun. You wanna just spend the night ?"

"Yes !!" cried Miroku, punching his fist into the air.

"If you do that again, you won't have an arm to do it with anymore."

Rolling his eyes, Miroku followed Inuyasha back to the parking lot.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome had searched everywhere. She had looked throughout the entire fair. Where were they ?!! She started to panic. She had dialed her mother's mobile, but all she got was the voice mail. She searched frantically, then paused. 'I have my own car,' she thought, suddenly blushing at her own stupidity. She left a message on her mother's mobile, saying that she was now going home because she was tired.

She approached her car, but someone suddenly grabbed her from behind. Her scream was muffled with a gloved hand, but she quickly recovered, elbowing the offender in the stomach. She whirled around only to see Kouga. "What the hell are you doing ?!!" she screamed.

Kouga blushed. "I just wanted to surprise you . ."

"Then what's with the gloves ?" she asked, skeptical of his intention. Then she noticed he also was wearing a thick jacket and a scarf.

"It's cold," he said, shrugging.


	9. Ch 9 Not Everything Comes At A Price

Catch Her With A Net

Disclaimer: Stupid lawyers ! ::whacks them in the head with their own briefcases:: I said don't own anything !! ::runs away:: Enjoy !!

Chapter 9: Not Everything Comes At A Price

Kagome had spent that evening with Kouga, and amazingly he didn't pull anything. Now school was starting again and Kagome was a little nervous. She looked in the mirror, peeking through her fingers. The black Converse tee fit her like a glove, accentuating her curves and the jeans were a bit loose to tone it down. She had put her hair into two braids and decided on wearing blush and lipgloss. She ran downstairs, blowing kisses to her family as she flew out the door.

She met Kouga in front of the school, panting from running to make it on time. He smiled at her. He thought she looked adorable with her flushed cheeks and big brown eyes. Placing his arm lightly around her shoulders, he guided her into school to introduce her to his friends. (A/N: No, no they're not going out, don't worry.)

Kagome looked at the floor while walking with Kouga. Why was his arm around her ? She blushed at the thought. She thought Kouga was handsome, with his dark hair and deep blue eyes but he . . he just wasn't anything compared to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Miroku were in deep conversation as Kagome and Kouga approached. She thought she heard them say her name, but Kouga spoke before she was sure.

"Hey guys ! This is Kagome and she'll be hanging out with us from now on."

Inuyasha avoided her gaze and just nodded. Miroku on the other hand, enveloped her hand with his. "Kagome," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "You are lovely. Will you do me the honor of bearing my children ?"

Inuyasha and Kouga both expected her to look horrified and hurt him in some shape or form. They both looked on excitedly. But unfortunately for their addiction to watching Miroku get slapped by girls, she just laughed.

"I'm going to tell Sango," she teased.

Miroku was the one who looked horrified.

Kagome bowed and headed off to class, with Miroku chasing after her, begging her not to tell Sango.

"Kagome !! WAAAAiiiiTT !!"

After school, Kouga invited Kagome to hang out with him at Inuyasha's place. She gulped, but decided to be bold and accepted. Kagome stood in Inuyasha's doorway, amazed at how beautiful his apartment was. She expected it to be messy, with wrappers littering the floor and dirty clothes hanging from the lampshades, but it was spotless. Inuyasha headed towards the kitchen, and Miroku and Shippou set up the x box on the big screen TV. Kouga tapped Kagome's shoulder. "Can we go in now ?" She blushed and stepped forward, letting Kouga in from behind her. He headed straight for the x box.

Kagome timidly entered the kitchen. Inuyasha didn't acknowledge her presence so she cleared her throat, and he turned towards her.

"Would you like some help ?"

He stared.

"Inuyasha ?" she asked, stepping forward.

Nothing.

She tweaked his ear. "iNUYASHA !!"

He yelped at the sound, and spilled the ramen, which he was holding. "Look what you did wench !!"

Putting her hands on her hips, Kagome glared at him. "I didn't do that dumbass. You spaced out and spilled it yourself."

Inuyasha began to argue back, but Kagome pressed her finger on his lips, silencing him. "Save it."

She rummaged through the kitchen, going through endless cupboards and finally the fridge. She turned to Inuyasha, frowning. "You have nothing here besides ramen, cereal, eggs, and drinks." Inuyasha just shrugged. "I don't need anything else," he replied. Kagome leaned her hip against the counter, her arms folded over her chest. "Give me some money."

"WHAT ?!!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome explained. "Not for me, baka. Give me some money so I can go and buy you some decent groceries. I'll cook you guys dinner."

Inuyasha looked at her skeptically, and sighed. "Fine, I'll give you money, but I'm going with you." He left the kitchen, and told the other guys the plan. They didn't really hear him because they were playing Halo 2, but they nodded, figuring he needed some kind of confirmation.

He returned to the kitchen, and saw that Kagome was cleaning up the spilt ramen. "Hey Kagome, you don't really need to do that. I'll do it." She looked up and smiled at him. "No that's all right, I got it. Plus it's the least I can do you since you're letting me hang out here." Inuyasha looked at her sadly. He grabbed her by the elbow and hoisted her up, so she was looking straight into his eyes. He unconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Not everything comes at a price Kagome." She looked down blushing, and shrugged. "That's the way my life has always been. Everything comes at a price." Looking back at him, she plastered on a fake smile. "Now are we gonna go grocery shopping or what ? I'm getting kind of hungry."

Inuyasha let it go, although he could tell she was lying. No matter what she said or if she smiled, she always had pain in her eyes. He grabbed the keys for his motorcycle, but Kagome stopped him. "What do you think you're doing ?" He looked at her confused. "I'm grabbing the keys so we can go." Kagome shook her head. "Nope we're not using your bike. There's no protection and it won't hold all the groceries. We're taking my car." Grabbing her bag, they headed towards the door. They both reached for the handle and their hands touched. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and she made no move to pull away. Their faces inched closer . . and closer . . and . .

"Are you guys leaving or what ?!!" yelled Shippou.

Inuyasha and Kagome sprang away from each other, and Inuyasha opened the door for her. The car ride and shopping trip were silent, both feeling too awkward.

Inuyasha was amazed at how Kagome ran around the kitchen, preparing plates upon plates of food. He stared at his dinner table, wondering if everything would fit on it. He shrugged and entered the kitchen, asking Kagome if she needed any help. She didn't hear him. He tried her trick, of clearing his throat, but she still didn't notice. He finally grabbed her waist as she ran by, and she whirled around, her pink, glossy forming a perfect O. "Oh !!" she cried, flustered. "You scared me !!" Inuyasha smirked. "Is there anything I can help you with ?"

'There's actually quite a few things . . ' thought Kagome. Her mind began to conjure up memories of the past, and fantasies of the present. Silently berating herself for thinking those thoughts, she regained her focus of the handsome hanyou that held his arms around her waist. "Well, not really. I'm just about done . .oh !! Can you set the table and pour drinks for everyone ?" Inuyasha nodded, but made no indication that he was going to move. Kagome suddenly felt warm. Was it just her, or was it getting a little crowded ? Inuyasha looked into her eyes, and she lost herself in those big golden orbs. She reached up and stroked his ear, running her other hand through his silky, silver tresses. He brought his face close to hers, and their lips were about to touch when . .

"Is dinner ready yet ?!!" yelled Shippou.

Inuyasha's head fell forward, and he rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed in frustration. Kagome giggled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, before pulling away to finish dinner. Inuyasha stared at her and smiled, glad that she had come.

"Are you going to set the table and get the drinks or what ?"

He smiled, and got to work.


	10. Ch 10 Tease

Catch Her With A Net

Disclaimer: ::mobile rings:: "Moshi moshi. WHAT ?!! YOU CAN'T PRESS CHARGES !! i DON'T OWN ANYTHiNG !! i NEVER SAiD i DiD !! ARGH !!" ::throws mobile against the well:: oh crap. . Mama's gonna kill me ::cowers::

Chapter 10: Tease

Kagome lay on Inuyasha's couch. She was spending the night, along with everyone else. They had partied all night, and when they finally took a second to glance at the clock, it was past one in the morning. Kagome had called her mother, knowing she would be up, and told her she was staying at a friend's house. The boys started doing karaoke, and several neighbors had threatened to call the police. Kagome giggled. She would have never imagined that she could have this much fun, especially here. With Inuyasha. In the past, she had always been bitter about how he had abandoned her. She wondered if he had taken her words to heart, because he hadn't left her side all night.

Kouga and Shippou had fallen asleep on the floor, snoring their heads off. Kagome got off the couch and tiptoed into the kitchen to make some tea. Miroku and Inuyasha joined her, since they had not fallen asleep either.

"So Miroku . . how are you and Sango ? Do you speak often ?" asked Kagome.

Miroku blushed. "Yeah we do . . We always wait until the weekend though, when both of our mobiles have free minutes."

Kagome nodded. "So Inuyasha, how are you and Kikyou ?"

Inuyasha lifted his eyebrows quizzically. "What are you talking about ?"

"Uhmm . . you know, Kikyou . . your girlfriend . . how are you guys ?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Kagome, you're so out of the loop. I already broke up with her. Otherwise I wouldn't have tried to . . " he trailed off, remembering Miroku, hentai of the century, was still sitting right there.

"Tried to what ?" ask Miroku, looking suspiciously at his so-called "best friend".

Inuyasha blushed, and improvised. "Otherwise I wouldn't have . . tried to uh, save her from Kikyou. Yeah, that's it."

Miroku rolled his eyes as well. "Whatever man. You're obviously not telling me something so I'm gonna go to bed so you can talk to Kagome-chan in PRiVATE." He stood, and after placing his tea cup in the sink, and walked into Inuyasha's bed. Suddenly, he poked his head out and called, "And Inuyasha, I'm taking your bed tonight. Mwahahaha !!" Inuyasha grinded his teeth together, muttering under his breath, and Kagome just laughed. "Wanna get him back ?"

Inuyasha turned back to face her. "Huh ?"

"I said, do you want to get him back ?"

"I would say yes, but he'd find some way to pull something else. He always does," he sighed. Kagome just giggled. "What's so funny ?" Instead of answering Kagome just kept giggling, her giggles turning into laughs, which turned into gasping for air and trying not to snort. "What is so freakin' funny ?!!" Inuyasha demanded. "I just thought of the most perfect plan ever !!" she cried. She told her plan to Inuyasha, who obviously agreed, and they went to work.

--------------------------------

Miroku woke up to the soft sounds of clicking. His arm wrapped around his black haired beauty. He buried his head in her high ponytail and trailed kisses down her neck. "Ahh . . Sango . ." His arm that was wrapped around her waist, trailed down and into her pants searching for her core. He wanted to wake her up with a lovely suprise. But then he stopped. Instead of finding Sango's moist center, he felt a hard lump. A long, hard lump.

"WHAT THE HELL ?!!" he yelled. His "Sango" turned towards him, yawning. "KOUGA ?!!" he screamed. (A/N: Yes I know that's not a manly thing to do, but how would you like it ? Unless of course, you like Kouga. Not that I don't, but not like that.)

Kouga slowly opened his eyes, snuggling deeper into the blanket, and his eyes suddenly snapped open, focusing on Miroku. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOiNG HENTAi ?!!" Miroku jumped off the bed, away from Kouga. "I didn't do anything !! I was already in that bed and I woke up and YOU were in there too. What the hell were YOU doing ?" Then he heard it and his face began to resemble a cherry.

Laughter.

He turned to the doorway, where Kagome and Inuyasha stood laughing uproariously at the pictures in their hands. That's why he had woken up !! He lunged at them. "YOU ARE EViL !! I'M GONNA BANiSH YOU !!" Inuyasha and Kagome ran away squealing, and Inuyasha yelled back, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALiNG MY BED !!" Miroku stopped. "Oh, did you need it for something . . else ?" he asked, looking pointedly at Kagome. "Miroku," Inuyasha growled warningly. "It's okay Inuyasha," said Kagome. "I can just send these pictures to Sango, saying that he's into guys for that comment."

Miroku scowled at the two, and muttered, "Controlling bitch," before settling on the couch with Shippou to watch some TV.

"Uhmm . . shouldn't you guys be getting ready for school ?" asked Kagome. "There's no point. It's Friday anyway," was the reply from Inuyasha. Kagome shrugged and sat on the couch with the guys. Inuyasha stood in front of the TV.

"HEY !!" they all cried.

Inuyasha ignored them, his stare settling on Kagome. "Why aren't YOU getting ready for school ?"

She looked at him confused. He thought she looked adorable. Her hair was rumpled and she had borrowed his red boxers and white t shirt to sleep in. Her cheeks were still flushed from her warm sleep, and her eyes sparkled from a good night's sleep. "You guys aren't going." Inuyasha looked at her unapprovingly. "So if we all jumped off a bridge, you would too ?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on Inuyasha, its one day. I've never skipped in my entire life. Pleaaase let me stay with my new friends !!" she pleaded, sticking her bottom lip out. He ambled over to her, and bending down, nipped her bottom lip. "You might wanna keep that in sweetheart," he growled.

"Get a room !!''

Inuyasha looked at Shippou, who had made the comment. "Look buddy this is my apartment and I'll do as I please, and if you don't like it, you can leave. Besides, if you hadn't kept yelling at me and Kagome all night, this could have happened without you watching !!"

Kagome frowned and got up. She ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and began to cry. Why was he always so blunt ? Didn't he know that what happens between two people, STAYS between two people ? She had ignored the comment that Miroku had made, although it was obviously that Inuyasha had told him. But when he yelled at Shippou . . and just assumed she would've had kissed him. Well she wouldn't have !! _Who are you trying to kid ?_ Oh shut up,' she snapped. 'For once will you just shut up and leave me alone ?!!' _Sorry doll, no can do. I'm hear to help you and give you the advice that you need, whether you want it or not. Now as for Inuyasha . . _'No,' she cut in. 'I don't wanna think about him !!' _You just were. That's the whole reason you locked yourself up in HiS bathroom_. 'Argh I hate it when I'm right . . '

::KNOCK KNOCK::

"Kagome are you okay ?" It was Inuyasha. "Come on Kagome, I know you're not going to the bathroom. You've been in there too long."

"Go away !!" she yelled.

"Like hell I'm going away !!" he suddenly yelled back. "Get your fine ass out here right now !! The guys have already left and we need to talk !!"

Kagome opened the door, just enough for her head to poke through. She pouted. "When have you been looking at my ass ?" Inuyasha just laughed. "Come on out babe. We got things to discuss." Kagome thought about it, and shook her head. "Sorry Inuyasha, but I have to get home. And . . I need to take a shower," she added, making a face. Inuyasha smiled mischievously, and lowering his voice he said, "You can always take a shower HERE . ."

::WHAP::

Inuyasha's face now sported a red handprint. "Exactly when did you turn into Miroku ?" she huffed. Leaning back against the wall, Inuyasha replied, "About the time where you came back into my life. Face it Kagome. You have a really big effect on me." Kagome opened the bathroom door all the way and leaned her shoulder against the doorframe. "Yes I suppose I do. Although I wouldn't call it BiG," she said pointedly, looking at his pants. Inuyasha looked indignant, and was about to respond in a very violent manner, but suddenly changed his mind. Instead, he walked forward, and whispered in her ear, "Would you like a reminder ?" Kagome flushed the deepest red imaginable, and her face soon matched the boxers she was wearing. "I'm g-going h-h-home . . '' she mumbled, scurrying away. Inuyasha laughed loudly and pounced on her. "AiEE !!" she screamed. "HELP !! HELP !! RAPE !! IM BEiNG RAPED !!" But in actuality, he was tickling mercilessly, and she could no longer summon the strength to scream. Breathless and at the point of tears, Kagome looked up at the hanyou she so desperately tried to forget. What was happening here ? Why were they acting like . . like a couple ? A few days ago, she hated him with a passion, and now, they were laughing together as he was straddling her, and the- STRADDLiNG HER ?!! Kagome suddenly shot up, causing Inuyasha to tumble across the floor and land in a heap of silver hair. Kami, that hair. It was the first thing that had attracted her to him. But that was only because she had seen him from behind at first. When he had turned around, he had the most soulful eyes she had ever seen, and she knew then and there she loved him.

But what about now ?

Now, she was reaching out and stroking those cute, furry ears she had always loved. A moan escaped his lips. Surprised, Kagome pulled back to look into the eyes she had fallen in love with. But they weren't looking at her. They were staring at the floor, an embarrassed flush creeping across his cheeks. She giggled and resumed rubbing his ears, and he slowly leaned into her touch. Inuyasha drew small circles on her thigh with his claws, making her shiver in a good way. They looked at each other and both stopped moving, the tension so thick, you needed a machete to slice through it. Inuyasha looked at her, as if to ask for her permission. Instead of nodding and letting him take initiative, Kagome pulled him to her in a hard, fast kiss. She ran her fingers through his silvery tresses and moaned into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. And they fell back onto the floor.

A/N: mwahahah sorry so long for the update. I got an idea for another story, and I am happy to say that I have successfully finished my Inuyasha video game !! YAY !! heheh and then . . tomorrow my mom's going to see my school counselor for a meeting and i may not have to go to school anymore, so hopefully ill be updating sooner. ANYWAY !! stay tuned !! and look for my new story coming out soon titled "I Promise"


	11. Ch 11 HENTAi

Catch Her With A Net

Disclaimer: I'm transferring schools !! Yay !! Oh wait . . this is the part where I'm supposed to say that I don't own Inuyasha. There, I said it !!

Chapter 11: HENTAi

As they hit the floor, neither of them acknowledged the pain, too enraptured in their kiss. Inuyasha lay on top, kissing Kagome as if he would never get another chance. They soon paused for a breath, and he began to trail hot kisses down her jaw line and neck. As he pulled back, Kagome lightly traced his bottom lip with her thumb and he nipped it gently. They gazed at each other, chocolate meeting amber in a dance of desire. The moment was soon lost though, as another searing kiss began. Kagome's hands were lost in Inuyasha's silver locks, which she loved so much. He gently grinded against her hips, giving her a chance to back out if she wanted.

She bucked her hips.

Inuyasha opened his lust-filled eyes to behold the beauty beneath him. "K-Kagome," he choked out. "Lets take it slow babe. I want to make love to you this time, not just fuck you." Kagome pulled a kawaii doggy ear to her lips and purred, "Make love, fuck, call it whatever you want. Just do me." Inuyasha's eyes widened as his pupils dilated. Growling, he ran his hands over her body. He slowly removed her shirt to reveal her rising and falling breasts. "Damn Kagome," he said in awe. "You are beautiful. You are just too fucking beautiful." He lowered his head and tentatively licked her already hardened nipple. She shivered in delight of the sensation of his hot tongue against her hot body. Inuyasha slowly took her into his mouth, sucking gently and enjoying the feeling of her wiggling beneath him. His hand softly caressed her other breast, satisfied with the weight he held within his hand.

Kagome's body still bucked with need. Her hands splayed across Inuyasha's back, feeling the hard muscle beneath it. Kagome groaned, her body not getting the sexual attention in quite the right area. She gripped Inuyasha's jaw, pulling his face to hers for another scorching kiss. She made his black t-shirt and loose-fitted jeans scarce and she admired the body beneath them. Now on top, Kagome ran her hands over his hard chest and defined stomach. He gently pulled her towards him for more kisses and moved his hands to her ass, gripping it, as he pressed his hips against hers. He pulled away. "Do you work your ass out ?" Kagome blushed and turned away. " . . Yeah, I do." Grinning, Inuyasha guided her face with her palm, so she was facing him once more. He leaned forward, gently nipping her lip. Leaning in even farther, he nibbled on her earlobe, hearing her sigh with pleasure.

Kagome's hands wandered down, playing with the waistband of his boxers. Her hands suddenly disappeared among the folds of red silk. Inuyasha gasped as Kagome handled his erection and he moaned into her ear. "Kami Kagome . . don't . . don't stop, please . . Oh god . ." Enjoying her feeling of power, Kagome asked, "Inu, when was the last time you've had sex ?" His hand gripped hers and pulled it out of his boxers. Holding both her hands in his, he looked straight into her eyes. "I haven't . . I haven't had anyone besides you Kagome . ." he blushed. Kagome's eyes searched his, seeking truth to his confession. And she found it. She saw the love he claimed he still had. The pleading for her to believe him, and she did. "Oh Inuyasha !!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. Their kiss held not only passion, but pure love as well.

Both of the boxers were disowned (A/N: remember she was wearing his to sleep in) as Inuyasha rolled so that he was on top. He slowly guided himself into her, relishing in the feeling of her tightness. Leaning down, he whispered, "You haven't had anyone since me either, huh ?" Kagome blushed before wrapping her arms around his neck and replied, "You're the only one I want Inu." That's all he needed. His slow, slick thrusts picked up speed. He was then ramming into her, and heard her scream his name. He threw her leg over his shoulder for deeper access and Kagome's nails bit into his back. She cried out, shuddering beneath him in ecstasy. He soon followed suit and collapsed on top of her. His voice, a bit rough from his ragged breathing, he said, "Fuck Kagome. You are too damn good. You are so fucking sweet . . I wonder how sweet . ." He slid down her body and spread her legs.

Lowering his head, he nipped her bud and she gasped. He licked her softly, holding down her legs to keep her from wiggling. Kagome thought she had died and gone to heaven. His tongue soon dove deeper and deeper and Kagome cried out his name as she released. Sampling her creamy center, Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Mmm I was right." He crawled back up to her face and he looked straight into her eyes. "You are just too fuckin' sweet." She lay panting beneath him, and managed a smile. "Wanna take it to the table ?" She looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

Soon, she lay on the table, her legs dangling from the edge, as he stood, thrusting himself into her. After another orgasm, they both crawled into his bed, comfortably satisfied. They cuddled together, and before Inuyasha fell asleep, he heard Kagome ask, "Was that what we needed to talk about ?"

--------------------

Eyes slowly opened, revealing their dark brown hue. Kagome looked about the room, wondering where she was. She stiffened suddenly as an arm snaked around her waist. 'That's right,' she thought. 'I'm with Inuyasha.' She looked at the alarm clock beside his bed, which read 8:36 PM. "HOLY SHiT !!" she cried, shooting out of bed. She left a half-awake hanyou in bed, blinking at her as she raced around the room collecting her things. "Kagome, what are you doing ?" he drawled sleepily. She streaked past him, grabbing her clothes. "It's late, I have to go. I haven't even called Mama . .AHH !!" she screamed as she tripped. "Oww . ." Inuyasha laughed at the sight, but soon left the warm bed to help kagome. He kissed her swollen cheek, and pushed her into the bathroom to change.

Inuyasha drove her to school where she had left her car. Walking her to her car, door, he kissed her softly. "Does this mean that you're mine Kagome ?"

"Yes Inuyasha," she replied. "I'll always be yours." They kissed once more before parting ways.

----------------------

As Kagome drove home, her head was in the clouds. Inuyasha had kissed her senseless and she felt elated as she pulled into her driveway. She entered the house, calling for her mother. "Mama I'm home !! Sorry I didn't call !! Mama ? Mama where are you ?" She searched throughout the house, finding no one. Then her eyes fell upon the note on the kitchen table.

"Kagome --  
We've gone to visit your aunt and uncle in Osaka. We'll be home in 2 weeks. I was going to invite you, but I thought you'd like to spend time with your new friends. No wild parties !!  
Love,  
Mama"

Kagome's eyes lit up. Inuyasha could stay with her !! Kouga, Miroku and Shippou could come to visit too !! She ran to the phone, dialing Inuyasha's number as fast as she could.

::RiNG RiNG::

"Moshi moshi."

"Konbunwa !!"

"Kagome !! Hey babe, what's up ?"

"Wanna come over ?"

----------------------

Inuyasha arrived at the Higurashi shrine in record time. He had gathered his clothes and other manly needs before jumping back on his bike, speeding to get to Kagome. When he got there, he was greeted with her smiling face and a soft kiss on the cheek. "Hey Inu," she said. They settled him in, and sat in the kitchen for tea. Inuyasha studied Kagome as she sipped her tea. When she had set down her cup, he spoke.

"Kagome, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about."

"What is it ?" she asked gently.

Inuyasha looked at his cup, unable to look into her eyes. "Our kid."

**A/N:** Wow . . sorry its short but you had to know what happened after they fell right ? yeah, you did you perverts. hahah what happens next?!! STAY TUNED !! And I need feedback on the lemon peoples. I'm worried !!


	12. Ch 12 Yours And My Secret

Catch Her With A Net

Disclaimer: u.u i dont own inuyasha . . i kept trying to ask Rumiko and then she filed a restraining order . . ::weep weep::

A/N: Yeah,. I know a strayed a bit from the story, but can you blame me ? I wanna get Inu and Kags together !! heheh don't worry I'll get back to the school situation the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews !! ::huggies::

Chapter 12: Yours And My Secret (love that manga even tho the 2nd volume hasnt come out yet. go read it !!)

----------------------

"Nani ?"

"Our kid . . I would like to know about our kid," he said slowly.

Kagome folded her hands in front of her and stared at them, not really wanting to look at Inuyasha. Needless to say, she was uncomfortable.

"Well . ." she started. "Do you want me to tell you everything, or is there something you wanted to know in particular ?"

She watched as he contemplated, his golden eyes searching the ceiling, as if expecting to find the answer there. Suddenly he furrowed his brow. He downed his tea, and slamming the cup down harder than he intended, he looked at Kagome. "Why don't you tell me everything, and if I think of something specific, I'll ask."

Kagome gulped, looking at the teacup and nodded. Why he was so upset, she had no idea. She began slowly.

"Well . . I had the child. It was a boy and his name . . his name is Hiro. I spend months trying to find the perfect family to take care of him because I was just too young. Then I found them. The Sakamotos. I decided not to have an open adoption because . . well I didn't want Hiro to harbor any feelings of resentment towards me or you. I handed him over to them as soon as he was born." At this statement she started crying. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I looked at his precious face and all I wanted to do was protect him. I wanted him for myself, but it was a selfish thing. I knew the best thing for him would be to be with a loving family who could take care of him. And that wasn't me. I mean, honestly. I worked at a ramen shop after school. That's nothing to support a child."

Inuyasha sat in silence, his face as emotionless as his half-brother's.

"And so," continued Kagome, "I asked if . .if I could be his aunt. So I could still be a part of his life, even if its not the role I want. He's doing so well." She smiled to herself, despite the tears. "He'll be starting preschool next year. And his brother, his name is Toji, absolutely adores him, even though he's already 15." She looked up at the hanyou. "Inuyasha . . " He sat staring his empty cup. "Inuyasha, please, say something."

"What ?"

"I said, why didn't you say something ? Why didn't you tell me ?!! Why am I just finding this out NOW ?!! Sango, hell even KiKYOU knew before me !!" he yelled, jumping out of his chair.

"Inu . . I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get involved because . . well I thought it would be better if you didn't know," she said quietly.

"How would it be better ?!!" he roared.

"Inu, please calm down !! I'm sorry, I really am !! I shouldn't have assumed you'd want nothing to do with him. I just didn't want to slow down your life, or make you regret anything. I'm . . I'm really sorry. Please . .please don't hate me," she sobbed.

Exhaling in frustration, Inuyasha went around the table and hugged Kagome to him. "Shh, shh don't cry babe, please don't. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. Please stop crying." He cradled her head in his hands, and softly kissed her tears away. "I'm sorry. I just . . I feel so out of the loop. I'm just hurt that you never told me, but I understand why."

"Oh Inu . . I understand, and I'm sorry. I should've given you a choice to be involved or not, instead of deciding for you."

They hugged each other tightly, and stood there for a moment. Pulling back, Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "So uhmm . . what would you like to do ?" Grinning, Inuyasha replied, "You." Kagome slapped him playfully. "You pervert !!" He advanced towards her, and she backed away. "Inu . . yasha ?" He gave her an evil smile, and pounced.

"AiEE !!" she screamed, running away and giggling.

"Come back here wench !! I'm going to get you !!"

They ran throughout the house, Kagome giggling and Inuyasha cursing and threatening. He finally caught up with her after several rounds and they collapsed together onto the couch. He tickled her mercilessly, as she gasped for air. "In . .u . . yasha !! I . . I can't . . ::gasp:: breathe !!" But he didn't hear her. Finally, she smacked him with all the might she could muster. "HEY !! Geez, what was that for ?" he asked, her ears flattened against his head. Kagome scowled at him. "I couldn't breathe baka." Inuyasha looked at her through his bangs. "Sorry Kagome . . I just . . I'm really happy. I was kinda spacing out in my own thoughts."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly did you do that while you were tickling me ?"

"Ehh . . I kinda went into automatic mode. Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Hey Kagome ?"

"Hmm ?"

"What does Hiro look like ?"

Kagome smiled, more at the thought than the question. "He's absolutely adorable. The most precious thing you've ever seen. He had black hair like mine, with your ears and golden eyes. Maybe . . well on Monday after school, would you like to go visit them ? The Sakamotos ?"

Inuyasha nodded his head vigorously and Kagome giggled. "Well, Mr. Tetsusaiga, I'm going to watch a movie. Why don't you go get the ice cream out of the freezer ?"

They cuddled together, splitting a pint of Jamoca ice cream (Starbuck's brand) and watched Rah Xephon the Movie. Kagome watched teary-eyed as Mishima disappeared. "Oh Kami . . that's so sad !!" she wailed. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Inuyasha's head. "Uhh . . Kagome, its just a movie."

"NooOo !! It's beautiful !! It's true love !!" she cried.

Inuyasha slowly inched away from her. "I can't believe she's crying . . " he mumbled.

"What ?!!" she snapped harshly, the tears replaced with rage.

"Uhh, I just meant . . well its just a movie and you're . . uhh ahh . . forget it," he said.

"Yeah that's what I thought mister. Hmph !! I'm going to bed. Have fun sleeping on the couch !!"

"Kaaggooommee . . " he whined. He followed her and slipped his arms around her waist. "Please, can I sleep with you ?"

Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh Inuyasha, what would you ever do without me ?" He swept her up and carried her bridal style to their bed. They cuddled together all night, satisfied with where they were headed together. Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing steady and knew she was asleep. He absent-mindedly stroked her hair, while he was deep in thought. He was going to see his kid. His kid. The phrase still shook him. but he accepted it. Actually, he was delighted to share something as precious as a child with the only woman he loved. With that happy thought, he snuggled against Kagome and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

The weekend went by quickly for the two, and they enjoyed every minute of it together. They had gone to the movies, the mall, out to dinner, and walks in the park. They had decided to spend the weekend alone, and next time the other guys could join them. Sunday night, they lay in bed together, staring at the ceiling.

"Ne, Kagome ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Why . . well why don't you have any other friends besides Sango ?" he asked softly. But he got no answer. Instead, he smelled tears, and lots of them. "Kagome, babe, don't cry. I guess I shouldn't have asked but you're so great, I just don't really understand why . ." has said hurriedly, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay Inuyasha," she whimpered. She turned his way to bury her face into his bare chest. "It's just . . that damn Kikyou !! It's all her fault !!" she sobbed. "Everything !! Everything in my life is going wrong and it's all her fault !!"

Inuyasha held her, cooing to her gently until she cried herself to sleep. 'Just you wait Kikyou,' he thought. 'You're going to pay dearly.'

------------------------------------

The morning came too soon for Kagome. She usually enjoyed waking up to Inuyasha's face every morning, but today her heart was filled with dread. It was a school day. Every morning, Kagome would awake with a panic attack, her heart racing and her fear rising. The dread would consume her, causing her to break down right before school. Today was no different. She slinked to the shower, careful not to wake her lover. She turned the warm water on full blast, to wash away her tears. 'I have friends,' she reminded herself. 'But for how long ?' New tears spilled over and she was lost in her thoughts, not noticing the figure entering from behind.

"Gotcha."

"AHH !!" she screamed, huddling in the corner of the shower.

Inuyasha went towards her. "Kagome, its just m-" but he was soon cut off as he slipped on the soap and came crashing down on his back. Kagome burst into a fit of giggles. "Hahah Kami . . hahah . . Inu ::gasp:: Inuyasha are you all right ?!!" She climbed on top off him, brushing his wet, silver bangs from his eyes. "I am now," he growled, flipping them so that he was on top. He nuzzled her neck, gently nipping it. "Inuyasha . ." she gasped. "Baby, we can't do this right now. We have school." He sighed and stood up. "Can you at least wash my back ?" he asked hopefully. Kagome smiled as she stood. She picked up the lethal soap, and applied it to Inuyasha's back in a slow circular motion. They washed each other, exploring each other's body as they did so. Half an hour later, they emerged.

At school, they arrived in Kagome's car. They walked down the halls hand in hand, ignoring the whispers and murmurs surrounding them. Smiling happily, they had almost reached their classroom destination, when Kikyou appeared before them.

"Hey Yashie-babe," she said coyly. Pushing Kagome out of the way, she attached herself onto Inuyasha's arm. "I've been waiting for you." She turned to Kagome. "Well Higurashi, you can scram now. Thanks for giving my lover a ride to school."

Kagome stood dumbstruck. Especially when Inuyasha winked at her, and entered the classroom with Kikyou.


	13. Ch 13 All Falls Down

Catch Her With A Net

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep doing this ? Again, if I owned Inuyasha, he wouldn't be with Kagome. He'd be with me. So OBViOUSLY I don't own a thing. ENJOY !!

Chapter 13: All Falls Down

Kagome sat on the roof, staring at the landscape once again. Her pale blue, knee length skirt billowed in the wind, as did the sleeves her white peasant top. What the hell was going on ? After everything with Inuyasha, he leaves her for Kikyou in that one second he saw her. And then he has the gall to wink at her !! "ARGH !!" screamed Kagome, tears pouring down her cheeks. "How could I be so stupid ?!!"

"Kagome, I never knew that you talked to yourself."

"Kouga !!" Kagome exclaimed, whirling to face the man behind her. "Shippou too ?!! Uhh . . what are you doing here ?"

"Well . . you weren't at our table, and I remembered that you were heading towards the roof a long time ago. I was just seeing what's up. How come you're not downstairs ?"

"Yeah Kagome, " Shippou said. "We haven't seen you since Friday and now you're ditching on us."

"I'm not ditching on you guys. It's just . . its complicated," she sighed.

"No its not," came a voice as the door opened again. "It's because Inuyasha is downstairs with Kikyou."

"Miroku !!" Kagome said, staring at yet another friend. "Well, yeah that's basically it," she admitted. "What's wrong with me ? How could I have trusted him so easily when he's left me before ? How could I have thought that he had changed ?" Tears began to spill all over again.

Miroku walked up to his friend, and wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug. "Shh, don't cry Kagome. There's nothing wrong with you. It's him. I honestly don't know whats going through his head. He was always so obsessed with you and then he turns around and acts completely different. Would you care for me to talk to him ?"

Kagome shook her head, sobbing into Miroku's black shirt. "N-no t-thats okay. sniff I'd really rather just leave it alone."

Kouga stepped forward and took Kagome into his arms. "Kagome, we're always here for you. That dumbass made the biggest mistake, and I won't let him get it away with it this time."

Kagome nodded into his cobalt blue t shirt and sniffled. Tears still came, but it was because she was happy she had such good friends. But about Inuyasha . .

------------------------

Kagome skipped her last period to avoid having to see Inuyasha after school. It was just too much. She raced home, eager to throw everything he owned out of her house. 'That bastard,' she thought, angrily swiping away another tear. She had spend the whole day in the nurse's office. Her stomach was tight from stress and a headache had emerged from the tears. She saw her house. She pulled in so fast that when she stopped, her car skidded sideways, almost making a complete circle. 'I'm sorry Hiro. you'll never get to see your father. I pray to God that you don't grow up to be like him. I should still go and visit . . '

Kagome cleaned herself up and placed cucumber slices on her eyes to reduce the unsightly puffiness. After reapplying her light makeup, Kagome smoothed her skirt and set out for the Sakamotos. She blasted the radio to distract her mind. "Wonder Bout" was on, and as Kagome listened to the lyrics, she knew she had to be strong. One day, she could sing this song with feeling. She could live without Inuyasha. Her soul had recovered once, it could do it again. Granted, it had turned into a black void, but that wasn't the point. Kagome hummed softly, ready to see the Sakamotos.

Or so she thought.

------------------------

Kagome's jaw dropped. On the Sakamotos' lawn, were Toji, Hiro, and Inuyasha all wrestling. Kagome marched right up to Inuyasha and yanked him up by his ear. "What in seven hells do you think you're doing here ?" she hissed. "Hey Kags !" he said cheerfully, although his ear was still clenched in her fist. "You said we were coming here after school, but I couldn't find you so I came by myself. Now, with that aside, there's something I need to talk to you about. See the wh--"

"Auntie Kagomeeeee !!" Hiro yelled, attaching himself to her leg. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's ear and scooped the child up into her arms. "Hey Hiro !!" she said, hugging him tight. "How are you sweetie ?"

"I'm okies. Dis man says dat he's your boyfwend. Is dat true ?" he asked, wide-eyed.

Kagome's eyes flashed, but willed herself to calm down. "No sweetie, he's not my boyfriend. I don't even know him."

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief.

He began to protest, by Kagome ignored him to address the red-headed woman by the door. She was very tall with pale skin and green, almond-shaped eyes. She had on a pair of jeans, a black t shirt, and was barefoot, her toenails painted red. "Hey Kaori !! We just dropped by to say hi. I have to uh . . talk to Inuyasha alone." Kaori smirked at her, flicking back her loose hair. "I thought you said you didn't know him." A sweatdrop formed on Kagome's brow. "Ehh . .Kaori, you know how it goes. I really don't know him at all. I thought I did, but then he goes off and . . " Kagome stopped talking, too choked up with tears once again. "Aww hun, don't cry," comforted Kagome, pulling her into a hug. "You call me later and tell me everything that's happening. And if you want, I'll have Tatsuya go and beat that punk up."

Kagome glanced at the said teenager, in khaki pants and a black sweater. "He doesn't really look like a punk, but I catch your drift." Laughing, she bid farewell to the other woman. She hugged Toji goodbye, causing him to blush furiously, and she bent down in front of Hiro. "Okay sweetie, Auntie Kagome's gotta go now."

"Aww . . " whined the child, who absently kicked at the grass. "Do you gotta leave ? You just got here."

Kagome smiled, and embraced Hiro. "Ill come by for dinner this weekend all right ?" When he nodded, she kissed his nose and proceeded to leave. As she passed Inuyasha, she said, "Get your ass in the car hanyou." He nodded dumbly, her low, harsh tone new to his ears. He followed close behind her, as if he were a dog on a leash.

------------------------------

Kagome drove in silence all the way to her house. She didn't know what to yell about first. Where should she start ? That he had used her ? That he had hurt her ? Again ? That he had no right to see her or Hiro anymore ? So many emotions jammed her brain, she could no longer think straight and gave up.

Inuyasha chanced a peak at Kagome. The whole car ride, he could feel her rage and the silence was beginning to scare him. He wanted to explain everything, but decided to wait until she spoke first. Having her blow up in the car wasn't the best idea.

But she never said a word.

When they reached the house, she simply gathered all his belongings she had packed beforehand, and threw them all out the door, along with him. She locked the door behind them.

Inuyasha sat on his ass, staring the door. 'What the fuck ?' Why didn't she say anything ? Was she going to come raging out with a knife, threatening to castrate him ? Hell, he'd take that, or her ranting into his sensitive ears than he silence.

**_CRASH_**

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sound. Hearing Kagome's harsh scream, he broke down the door, desperate to save her. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Kagome stood, hurling everything against the wall. Lamps, books, chairs, even her mother's expensive china set. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she continued screaming, her heart shattered and her soul broken. Everything was wrong. She lost her family, her child, her friends, her love. It wouldn't have been so bad if **_he _**had never shown up. If he hadn't shown up and shown her anything different. He had teased her with hope, just to pull it back again, leaving her once again, in the dark. She screamed again, hurling the small side table into the TV. She'd get in trouble. She didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. "Dammit . .'

"Kagome ?"

"Get the fuck away from me you bastard !!" she screamed. "I hate you !! I hate you so much I . .I just hate you !! Get the hell out of my house !! Get the fuck off of my property !! Don't fucking come near me or **_my _**son ever again !!"

Inuyasha's ears lay flat against his head and he whimpered. He wanted to reach out to her, to tell her everything would be all right. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he did. Again. So he nodded, and after grabbing his bag, he went home.

Kagome passed out from emotional exhaustion right on her living room floor. Her last thought was, 'You son of a bitch . . I love you.'

----------------------

Inuyasha had called Miroku, Shippou, and Kouga, but none of them wanted to talk to him. Shippou had mumbled something about his mom needing him, and hung up. Kouga had simply stated, "Fuck off, mutt," before hanging up. But Miroku's answer was the worst.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey Miroku, it's me, Inuyasha."

Silence.

"Miroku ? Hey Miroku, you there ?"

"You made her cry."

**_CLiCK_**


	14. Ch 14 Can You Help Me

**Catch Her With A Net**

**Disclaimer: ::sweatdrop::** I don't own Inuyasha . . maybe someday . . in my dreams . . **::sigh::**

**A/N:** okies just to tell you, I changed my mind about writing "I Promise" I did the first chapter, and then I deleted it. I didn't like it **::sweatdrop::** I just don't have the inspiration for a new story yet . .** ::sigh::** Also, Kagome's family didn't die. They're just not there for her. I didn't clarify that on the last chapter because it would've ruined the flow of drama. heheh . . **::sweatdrop::**

**Chapter 14 Can You Help Me**

Kagome awoke, shivering. Why was it so cold ? Then the past 24 hours came hurtling back and she threw up. She vomited until there were only dry heaves, and she slowly stood. Cringing, she surveyed the room. Shattered lamps, broken wood, destroyed dishes, a dented wall, and a new addition of vomit was all that met her eye. Kagome sighed, making her way to the luckily untouched phone. She dialed a maid service requesting one for the day, since she was too exhausted to clean herself. Since a maid was coming, Kagome trotted upstairs to take a bath.

Inuyasha woke, cold without Kagome beside him. He listened to see if she was on the shower, his eyes still closed. Nothing. What the hell ? He opened one eye and almost fell out of the bed in surprise. Where in seven hells was he ? _Your own bed baka. Remember ? You fucked up with Kagome._ Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. Now he remembered, wondering how he could have ever forgotten. That tear-streaked face haunted him and he was amazed he had fallen asleep at all. He groaned. How was he going to explain this to Kagome ? Maybe he should wait. Yeah, that's it. He'd wait a week to let Kagome calm down, and then he'd try to talk to her again. Now what was Kikyou's number again ?

---------------------

Kagome's week had been hell. Watching Inuyasha and Kikyou together had literally made her sick every time she saw them. She spent a good deal of her time in the nurse's office. Miroku, Kouga and Shippou were all ignoring Inuyasha along with her, and Kagome learned more about each of them. Miroku was very kind, and although he was perverted, he was never actually serious about it. Kagome could see why Sango loved him, but her own feelings were for him were similar to a sister's love for a brother. Shippou lived with his mom alone, since his dad died. He was a good guy, and although he was a little selfish, he usually had good intentions at heart. Kouga had given up on Kagome, after seeing how much she truly loved Inuyasha. But he vowed to "kill that muttface before you can say 'sit'" if something happened. He was now with a fiery redhead named Ayame and they were inseparable.

---------------------

Kagome sat on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons in her boxers and tank top when the doorbell rang. She grunted as she pushed herself off the couch to answer the door. She pushed back her disheveled hair as she reached for the doorknob.

"Sango ?"

There stood Sango in a pink puffy coat with faux fur trim, a white t shirt, a jean skirt, and pink on gray Dunks. She tackled the blinking girl in a bear hug. "Hey beautiful !! How are you ?!!"

"I'm all right," Kagome shrugged. "Are you staying for the weekend again ?''

Sango shook her head. "No, just for an hour because I gotta unpack."

"Huh ?"

Sango grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I can only stay at your place for an hour because then I have to go down the street and help unpack."

Kagome gasped. "You mean you're moving back ?!!"

"Yes ma'am," she responded, with a mock salute.

"OMiGOD !! That's great !!" Kagome squealed, jumping to hug her best friend. "This is going to be so great !!"

"Wanna help me unpack ?"

"Woman, I gotta get dressed," replied Kagome, already halfway up the stairs to her room. "I'll call Kouga, Ayame and Shippou. I assume Miroku already knew ?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah I wanted to surprise you so I told him to shut it."

Kagome laughed as she continued up the stairs. "Sango !!" she called. "Make breakfast, would ya ?"

-------------------------------

Kagome was feeling much better. She now had good friends, along with her very best friend with her. Her heart still stung at the sight or mention of Inuyasha and Kikyou, but she knew better than to waste her time. He had tried to talk to her on several occasions. Instead of blowing him off and yelling "Up yours !!" like she wanted to, she would coolly answer whatever he asked her. The Winter Talent Show was coming up and Kagome was dreading it. Kikyou always put up some whore show to vulgar music and danced around in skimpy clothes. Not too different from any other day.

Kagome was sitting in class, bored out of her mind.

_**BOiNK**_

Kagome looked around to see what had hit her in the head. Looking around the classroom, she saw Sango two rows over mouthing "Open it." Kagome nodded, and looked at the note on her desk. She opened it and had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Inside, was a picture of a chibi Sango sitting on a chibi Kikyou with a triumphant look on her face. Kikyou on the other hand was crying, her makeup streaking down her face. On the bottom it said, "_Kagome-chan !! hahah cool picture huh ? You should enter the talent show to beat her _!!"

'Hmm . . not a bad idea' she thought wickedly.

----------------------------------

Sango and Ayame were over at Kagome's house, helping her pick a song for the talent show.

"Do you HAVE to do a song ?" Ayame asked, twirling one of her pigtails with her finger.

"Of course she does !!" cried Sango. "Have you ever heard her sing ?!! She's amazing !!"

Kagome pushed Sango onto the bed. "I am not !!" she protested, blushing.

"Kags, why exactly are you doing this ?" Ayame asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Kagome planted her hands on her hips. "This is the plan: I am going to enter the talent show, and wipe the floor with Kikyou." Saying that name, Kagome growled slightly. "Then," she continued, "I am going to steal Inuyasha from her."

"But that good-for-nothing mutt played you !!"

Sango laughed. "Ayame, you've been hanging out with Kouga too much. Let Kags finish."

"Thanks Sango. Anyway, I am going to steal Inuyasha, and then . . I'm going to dump him like he dumped me."

"Kagome, I hope you know that two wrongs don't make a right."

"Ayame, you don't understand. There's been three wrongs: He left me, I trusted him again, and he left me again. One more isn't going to do anything."

"How can you be so sure Kagome ? Did you even ask him why he did that ?"

"Do I need to ? Kuso Ayame !! He left me at the drop of a dime, not once, but twice. It's been over a week !! I think its a little late for explanations. He hasn't even tried to explain."

"Uhh well . . you haven't exactly given him the chance Kagome," pointed out Sango.

"Yes I have !!" she cried. "I let him talk to me but he doesn't even take advantage of that !! I should be castrating him right now, but I'm being civil !! He's such an idiot !!"

Ayame gave up. "Do whatever you want Kagome. But as your friend, I'd say you should leave it alone. Why make things worse ?"

----------------------

Miroku was cornered.

Shit.

"Okay Miroku, you are going to listen to me, and you're gonna listen to me good."

He gulped, then nodded.

"I had a plan, and it totally backfired."

"Nani ?"

"I know you're not deaf so I'm not repeating myself."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'm leaving. I have better things to do."

Instantly, he was slammed back into the corner. "No, you're not going anywhere. You are going to listen, got that ?"

"Then talk already !!" he shouted.

----------------------

Over the weekend, Kagome had gone out with Sango and they went the hair salon. She had gotten her hair layered and thinned out, softening her appearance, while Sango had gotten magenta streaks in hers, accentuating her eyes. They had gone shopping, searching for the perfect outfit for Kagome to wear at the talent show. Now it was time. It was the day of the talent show and Kagome was terrified. She had told Sango and Ayame she was going to sing "Wonder Bout" to prove that she was over Inuyasha, but at the last minute, she had changed it without telling them. She prayed it would work.

But first it was Kikyou's turn.

Kagome watched as Kikyou sauntered onstage, swishing her hips. Kagome silently wondered if one of these days, Kikyou would swish her hips a little too hard and topple over. She shook her head, giggling quietly as Kikyou started her performance. She was wearing a short black pleated skirt, a red tank top, a denim jacket, and black knee-high boots. The beat dropped and Kagome realized that she was going to sing "Only You" by Ashanti. 'What a two-faced bitch !' thought Kagome. The song was obviously supposed to be for Inuyasha but Kagome sensed that Kikyou was only using it as a cover to sing it to every other guy as well. Everyone knew what an unfaithful girlfriend she was. She watched as Kikyou rolled her hips and tried to be as utterly sexy as possible. Kagome snorted in disgust. The song soon ended and Kikyou got a standing ovation. She blew a flirty kiss to the crowd and winked before getting offstage.

Now it was Kagome's turn.

She stood in loose jeans and an orange shirt that said "Bananas are better". Her hair was parted on the side, and she wore black liquid eyeliner, blush, and clear lip gloss.

She walked onstage.

She stared down at her orange on white Nikes, silently praying that the ground swallow her up once this was all over. Looking up, she surveyed the crowd. Ugh, of all the days everyone decided to go to school, it was today. She gulped and scanned the faces for Inuyasha. There he was, in the fifth row, staring intently at her. He was wearing a well-fitted black t shirt that subtly showed of his form. She couldn't see what pants he was wearing though, because he was sitting.

The song slowly began. She held the microphone tight with shaking hands and began to sing.

_Saigo no kisu wa  
tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori _

Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irundarou  
Dare wo omotterundarou

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashi uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki dasouto shiteru  
Wasureta kunai kotobakari

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anatawo omotterundarou

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever

The music slowly faded out and everything was silent. Kagome looked at the surprised faces and felt the tears begin to prick her eyes. Then they erupted. Everyone stood, cheering Kagome. Wolf whistles were heard among the cheering and Kagome flushed a deep red. She locked gazes with Inuyasha, who still sat, staring at her in complete astonishment. She broke their eye contact, and bowed slightly before running offstage to a confused pair of friends.

"Kagome !!" squealed Ayame. "You did great !! Not the song I thought you were going with, but it was great !! Where'd you hear it ?"

"Ayame," said Sango with an exasperated sigh. "It's the same artist."

"Oh." She blushed. "Anyway, you did great !! I LOVE your shirt by the way."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks. What now ?"

"Lets go sit and watch the rest of the show !!" cheered Ayame. Sango glanced at her, slightly afraid. "Anou, Ayame are you feeling okay ?" Ayame threw an arm around her shoulders, grinning. "Of course I am !! The sky is blue, the sun is yellow, my man loves me, and all is right in the world." Sango glanced sideways at her. "Ahh so Kouga told you he loves you, ne ?" If possible, Ayame's grin widened. "Hai !"

Kagome smiled at her two friends. They were both so happy. "Anou, I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick. Save me a seat okay ?" They nodded before turning around and heading towards the audience.

Kagome let out an audible sigh. She trotted towards the bathroom, seeking solitude. She had just taken a big chance, risked making an idiot out of herself, and she needed time to calm down. She had barely opened the door when she heard that cold voice.

" . . she think she is ? She's a nobody and she comes up singing out of nowhere. She thinks that now she has friends, she can just parade herself around ? Kami, I bet you that's why Inuyasha left her. Well . . that and I am **so **much better than her. Anyway . . "

Kagome shut the door. She wandered through the halls in a daze, and found herself outside in front of a sakura blossom tree. Or that's what it would have been if it wasn't winter and the tree wasn't dead. Kagome sat, leaning against the trunk with her eyes closed. She hummed softly and was almost asleep, when she heard a voice.

"You sang our song."

Kagome kept her eyes closed, afraid that if she opened them, she would wake up realizing it was a dream. "Hai."

That presence that had warmed her soul sat beside her and she could barely control her urge to lean against him.

"Kagome . . "

His voice, though rough, was the most soothing thing she had ever heard. Everything about him sent her into euphoria.

"Kagome, please baby. Look at me. We need to talk."

Sighing, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, hoping he'd still be there. He was.

"What is it ?"

------------------------------------------

A/N: that song is "first love" by utada hikaru. i didnt wanna put the translated version in there so . . there yah go. heheh i don't own that song !!


	15. Ch 15 Secrets

Catch Her With A Net

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . YET ! mwahaha :get hit with random objects: OKAY OKAY i NEVER WiLL ! Meanies . . :sniffles:

Chapter 15 Secrets

Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"KAGOMEEEEE "

Inuyasha hung his head, sighing in silent defeat.

He stood and turned to walk away, but Kagome grabbed his hand. "Inuyasha" she whispered. He turned to her and was surprised to see her eyes full of hope. "Onegai. Come over tonight." He just nodded and watched her as she smiled and turned towards her friends. 'Tonight . .'

-

The anticipation was killing him. Literally. It was four in the afternoon and Inuyasha had to wait eight more hours to see Kagome. She had sent him a text asking him to come over at midnight. His ringing mobile broke his pacing.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey Yashie-babe, wanna come over tonight "

Inuyasha silently groaned. He did not need this right now. "Kikyou, I can't. Miroku is supposed to come over."

"Oh ! Well then I'll go over there "

"No Kikyou" he said, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "We need some . . err . . guy time. We need some video gaming to get done."

"Inuyasha, why do you wanna hang out with him ? He ditched you for that whore, remember "

"You. Can't. Come. Over" he ground out, trying to keep his temper in check. With that said, he hung up. Running his hands through his silver locks, he decided to do something.

A long thick braid now hung down his back as he cooked himself some beef ramen. After slurping down the warm contents, he washed his bowl and sauntered into the living room. Rounding the couch, he settled himself before the computer.

**Chatroom: Feudal Japan**

**You have entered Chatroom: Feudal Japan**

**Private message between 2 guests.**

**lonelyxpriestess / inuxtetsusaiga**

**inuxtetsusaiga**: hey

**lonelyxpriestess**: hey : ) whats up ?

**inuxtetsusaiga**: ehh nm. just waitin til later

**lonelyxpriestess**: whats later ?

**inuxtetsusaiga**: i get to see kagome n.n

**lonelyxpriestess**: oh yeah ! ever since that whole thing with kikyou i havent talked to you ! so what happened ?

**inuxtetsusaiga**: well the short version is that i got together with kagome and i had this plan to get back kikyou but it kinda backfired ehn hurt kagome so tonite imma go talk tew her about it

**lonelyxpriestess**: did she knoe about the plan ?

**inuxtetsusaiga**: no u.u

**lonelyxpriestess**: wuht was the plan exactly ?

**inuxtetsusaiga**: u really wanna knoe ?

**lonelyxpriestess**: i wouldnt ask otherwise

**inuxtetsusaiga**: ok well i was gonna go back to kikyou and make it up tew her tew get her trust back. then when she was . . "in the mood" id say yeah and then at the last minute, id change my mind ehn say that kagome was better and so i was going back to her

**lonelyxpriestess**: did u do it ?

**inuxtetsusaiga**: sigh no i wanted to tell kagome first

**lonelyxpriestess**: why didnt u just tell her n the first place ?

**inuxtetsusaiga**: i dhunno. i just . . wasnt thinking. stupid huh ?

**lonelyxpriestess**: uhmm yeah just a little

**inxtetsusaiga**: wuht have you been up to lately ?

**lonelyxpriestess**: same old some old. just hangin out

**inuxtetsusaiga**: anything with guys :nudge nudge:

**lonelyxpriestess**: lol yeah actually im going out with this guy that i like

**inuxtesusaiga**: hahah for how long ?

**lonelyxpriestess**: just about a week

**inuxtetsusaiga**: seriously ? well dont go too fast

**lonelyxpriestess**: lol like ur one to talk. having one nite stands . . tsk tsk

**inuxtetsusaiga**: feh, thats different. that was once and i love her

**lonelyxpriestess**: huh ?

**inuxtetsusaiga**: i love kagome

**lonelyxpriestess has been disconnected.**

"That was weird . . " muttered Inuyasha. When the girl didn't sign back on, he signed off. Reclining back, he stretched, his long limbs going their separate ways. Pulling out his mobile, he dialed.

**_RiNG RiNG_**

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey Miroku, it's me."

"Oh hey Inuyasha."

"Listen, I need you to help me with something."

-

Kagome looked at the clock. 6:27 PM.

"Rahh ! I can't do this !" she yelled, throwing down her pencil. "There's no way I can concentrate on my stupid homework !"

Getting up, she decided to call Sango.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey."

"Hey."

**_SiLENCE_**

"I can't concentrate !" whined Kagome.

"Doushite ?"

"Coz Inuyasha's coming over tonight."

"NANi ! DOUSHiTE !"

"Calm down Sango-chan. It's not . . it's not what I thought it was."

"Well of course he'd tell you that," said Sango angrily.

"No, he was telling me the truth. He didn't know it was me he was talking to."

"Nani ?"

"Is that the only word you know ?" she teased. "We've been talking online for a while and he doesn't know its me. He told me everything."

"Kuso . . "

"Yeah I know."

"All right Kagom-chan, as long as you know what you're doing. I gotta call Miroku though."

"Okay, ja ne."

"Sayonara."

**_CLiCK_**

Sango quickly dialed her boyfriend's number.

**_RiNG RiNG_**

"Konnichiwa koi."

Sango blushed. "Hey . ."

"You're never gonna believe this."

"Nani ?" (A/N: hahah that IS the only word she knows)

"I'll explain it later but do you think you could meet me at the mall in about, half an hour ?"

"Hai."

"All right koi. Ai shiteru. Ja ne."

**_CLiCK_**

Sango stared at the phone. "Ai . . shiteru ? Miroku no baka. Didn't give me a chance to say it back . ."

She threw on a pink puffy coat over her white long sleeved shirt and tugged on her white boots beneath her jeans. She bounded out the door to her black Honda Prelude.

"Sayonara Kohaku !"

"Ja ne nee-chan !"

-

Kagome was dying. Looking at the clock, she read that it was 11:42. "Wow only three minutes since last time I checked," she grumbled sarcastically. Her door burst open.

"Nee-chan !"

"Souta ! What is it !"

"Have you seen my gameboy !"

Kagome threw a pillow at her little brother. "No baka, I haven't seen your stupid gameboy ! Get out !''

Souta ran away laughing as he called out, "Kagome no baka !"

Kagome was about to launch off her bed to chase her little brother when she heard a knock on her window. Seeing two furry ears, she rose to shut and lock the door instead.

"Inuyasha ?" she whispered, opening the window.

"Hey koishii."

She smiled. "Hey."

"You're not mad ?" he asked, crawling through the window.

"About what ?"

"Me calling you koishii . . " he said, a faint pink creeping along his cheeks.

"Well I am aren't I?" she asked, stepping in the close the distance between them.

"Well yeah but . .dammit Kagome, we need to talk," he said, grabbing a hold of her arms.

She kept smiling at him and it scared him. "Did Sango tell you ?"

Her smile faltered. "Tell me what ?"

"Uhmm . . well okay. I talk to this girl online and I kinda told her something and I think that girl is Sango. Besides-"

Suddenly Kagome burst out laughing. Taken aback, Inuyasha turned defensive. "Oi wench, what's so damn funny ?"

"Inuyasha !" she gasped. "Inu . . Inuya . . Inuyasha no baka !" And she fell apart laughing again.

His ears flattened against his head and he began to crawl back through the window.

"Matte !"

"Doushite ?" he asked, halfway through the window. He turned to her, one leg out the window. "You keep laughing at me," he pouted.

"Gomen," she said, head down. She turned her face upwards. It's just that . . I'm the girl you talk to online."

He fell out of the window.

A/N: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN ! I'm so sorry it took so long to update ! It's just that things have been hectic lately withdrawing from one school and applying to another. I haven't had a chance to write, and I was suffering from writer's block. Don't hate me ! Review ! Review !


	16. Ch 16 Complications

Catch Her With A Net

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha ! _Alexa hits me with Sesshomaru action figure_ Okay, okay I don't u.u

Alexa: _walks in_

Kirk: What are you doing here ?

Alexa: _glares at Kirk_ What are YOU doing here ?

Kirk: _glares at Alexa_ I asked you first

Miyumi: _jump kicks between them_ HHIIYYAA !

_Alexa and Kirk stare at Miyumi_

Miyumi: What ?

Alexa: What's on your face ?

Miyumi: Huh ? _looks in mirror _OMG i FORGOT TO TAKE MY MASQUE OFF ! _rushes into the bathroom_

_Alexa and Kirk roll on the floor laughing_

Chapter 16 Complications

-

Kagome scrambled out of her window and down the tree. Kneeling before him, she shook him gently.

"Inuyasha ! Get up "

He lay there, motionless. Tears filled her eyes as she shook him harder. "Inuyasha no baka ! Wake up "

A single tear drop landed on his cheek. Brow furrowed, he shifted slightly before opening his eyes. He leapt up, knocking Kagome backwards.

"Oi wench" he called, eyeing her. "Why are you crying "

Kagome sniffed. "Because you fell out of the window and wouldn't wake up "

"Well I'm awake now so you don't need to cry anymore. Come on, lets go back inside."

She clambered onto his back and he leapt into the tree and through her window.

He set her down on the bed and squatted before her. He gently dried her tears with the pad of his thumb before he spoke. "So you're the lonely priestess, ne "

"Hai" she breathed, avoiding his golden gaze.

He gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "And the girl that is making your life miserable is Kikyou." She nodded. Or at least, she tried to, since he was still holding her chin. He let go of her chin and softly stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Oh Inuyasha " she sobbed, throwing herself onto him and knocking him onto his butt. "I've missed you so much "

She buried her face into his thick silver hair and cried. He gently stroked her hair, rocking softly. "I've missed you too babe" he replied. He pulled her back and set her on the bed.

"Kagome" he croaked. He rose up onto one knee and took her left hand within both of his. "Kagome" he repeated. "I love you, you already know that you sneaky wench. I . . I never want to lose you again. So will you please, d-do me the honor of marrying me " He reached into his pocket . . and blanched. 'Oh fuck. The ring is gone. It must've fallen out when I fell. Dammit !'

Kagome stared at him. He looked at her, awaiting an answer so he could jump through the window yet again and search for the ring.

"Kagome "

Nothing.

He blushed, embarrassed of her rejection and leapt through the window before she could stop him.

-

**The Next Week**

As Kagome pulled out of her driveway to school, something caught her eye. She threw her car into park and walked to the tree by her window. Tugging down her denim skirt, she picked up the object. She wiped it off on her black sweater turtleneck and looked at it. It was a platinum band with three princess ut diamonds set on it. The middle stone was slightly larger than the other two and it sparkled with brilliance. ''Oh Inuyasha . ." she sighed.

Sango greeted her at school. "So " Kagome was confused. "So what " Sango was practically hopping up and down with excitement. "Did he ask you " she cried. Kagome smiled. "Hai."

Inuyasha was in hell. He had spent his weekend locked in his house and somehow he had managed to drag himself to school. But now he wished he hadn't. Miroku had been sympathetic, but Kikyou would not leave him alone.

"Hey Yashie-babe ! Wanna go to the movies "

"No."

"Wanna come over "

"No."

"Wanna"

"Kikyou I need to speak with Inuyasha. Alone" interjected Miroku.

Kikyou latched onto Inuyasha's arm. "No. We're a couple. Anything you need to say to him, you can say in front of me."

Suddenly she was pushed violently to the side. "Arigato Kikyou, for keeping Inuyasha's arm warm for me."

Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at her, relieved but bewildered. Kikyou glared at her. "Fuck off Higurashi, Inuyasha is mine."

"Oh, didn't he tell you ? Poor Kikyou. Inuyasha and I are engaged" said Kagome, flashing her beautiful engagement ring.

Kikyou's jaw dropped to the floor. It took her five whole minutes to comprehend what Kagome just said. As Kagome began to guide Inuyasha away, she shrieked. "WHAT " She grabbed Kagome by the hair, yanking her back.

"Did you forget our little agreement Higurashi "

Kagome whirled around, backhanding Kikyou with her left hand. The diamonds left three deep cuts across Kikyou's pale cheek and blood slowly started to trickle down.

"Of course not Kikyou" spat Kagome. "But I don't care. I am proud of my son and I have Inuyasha to support me. Fuck off and get a life." She stormed off, dragging Inuyasha and Miroku behind her.

"Miroku, I believe Sango is looking for you."

Miroku took the hint and left, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome.

"Kago"

She stepped forward and embraced him, kissing him hungrily. Her tongue requested entrance, which he happily granted. Their tongues raged war, neither of them relenting, only finally pulling away to breathe.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I should've answered you on Friday. Sango told me how she and Miroku helped you pick out my ring and how hard you tried to find the right one, dragging them all over town." She smiled. "I would love to marry you" she blushed. "If you'll still have me" she added.

Inuyasha picked her up and spen around, happiness sparkling in his eyes. "I would take you any way I could get you Higurashi" he declared.

She laughed, her heart lighter than ever. "But Inuyasha" she said once he had set her down. "Where did you get the money for this "

He turned away, eyes downcast. "My father died and the legalications just went through recently. I inherited half of his money."

She gently touched his arm. "I'm sorry Inuyasha . ."

"Don't be" he said, turning to her. "He died when I was born. He just had a lot of enemies, that's why it took so long. Everyone trying to stake their claim."

"But still" she pressed.

Inuyasha shook his head, dismissing the subject. He kissed her ring finfer and smiled. "Well wench, we better go. We're late for class."

They threaded their fingers together and walked through the sun-filled halls, the happiest they had ever been.

-

"KAORi "

The red-headed woman looked up and smiled upon seeing her guests.

"Auntie Kagome " yelled Hiro, streaking past his adoptive mother.

"Hey squirt " she squealed, sweeping him into her arms. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Inuyasha shyly stepped forward, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs.

"Inuyasha " gasped Hiro, delighted.

Kagome let him down to run to the hanyou. Inuyasha awkwardly picked up the child and carried him towards Kagome and Kaori.

Kagome laughed. "Hiro, this is your Uncle Inuyasha."

Hiro's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You guys are married "

Kagome looked straight at Kaori as she replied"We're going to get married."

Kaori's eyes went as wide as Hiro's. Then she smiled. "Congratulations darling. Do you have a ring " Kagoe stepped forward to show Kaori her ring. "It's absolutely beautiful " she gasped. "Inuyasha, where did you get the money for this "

"I'm kinda . . rich" he answered, absently kicking at the grass. (A/N: Sound familiar ? Hiro did that in chapter 13. hahah like father like son, ne ?)

Kaori smiled. "Would you like Hiro and Toji to be in the wedding "

Kagome's smile widened. "We would love it."

-

"Kagome, I'm nervous" admitted Inuyasha.

"Doushite "

"What if your mom hates me "

Kagome laughed. "Baka, she's not going to hate you."

"What about the rest of your family "

"Anou . . I'm sure Souta will love you. Jii-chan might throw sutras at you though . ."

"NANi "

"Well, you ARE a half demon and he IS a priest" giggled Kagome.

Inuyasha straightened his stance. "We'll see about this."

Kagome slipped her key in the door handle and opened it.

"Mama ! Jii-chan ! Souta " she called. "There's someone I want you to meet "

Footsteps were heard as her family trampled to the door.

"Kagome ! I'm glad you're home" said her mother.

"Yes" agreed Jii-chan. "Come young man."

A tall man Kagome had never seen before stepped forward.

"Kagome" said Jii-chan. "Meet your fiancee . . "


	17. Ch 17 Why Does This Keep Happening ?

Catch Her With A Net

Disclaimer: Okay so this guy walks into a bar right ? He walks up to the bartender . . oh hell. I don't own Inuyasha okay ?

Chapter 17 Why Does This Keep Happening ?

". . Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Careful half brother, you're attracting flies."

He quickly closed his mouth. "And just what in seven hells do you think you're doing here !"

"Such language !" cried Jii-chan. "I will not allow it ! Who brought this foul-mouthed creature into my home !"

"I did, Jii-chan," said Kagome. "_This_ is my fiancee, Inuyasha."

Jii-chan noticed his ears. "A half-breed ! You dare bring a demon to our home !"

Inuyasha growled, eyes narrowed. "In case you haven't noticed, Sesshoumaru's a full demon."

Jii-chan threw a sutra at Inuyasha. "Demon begone !"

"What the hell is your problem old man !" yelled Inuyasha, tossing the papaer aside. He turned to his brother. "You greedy son of a bitch, you already have Rin ! I challenge you ! Whoever wins gets Kagome !"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "A foolish request half breed. I already know you detest me almost as much as I detest you, but what if it was one of your friends ?"

"Then I'd fight them tooth and nail," he growled, flexing his claws.

"Lets see what you're made up, welp," said Sesshoumaru, crouching into a fighting position.

"Bring it on."

As Inuyasha leapt to attack his brother, Sesshoumaru quickly resumed his natuaral, cool demeanor and turned to Jii-chan. "I have no intention of marrying your daughter. As my charming albeit uncouth brother has mentioned, I already have a fiancee. I just wanted to see if his feelings were true."

With that, he strode out, his long, silver hair billowing in the wind.

"Oh my !" exclaimed Kagome's mother. "That was interesting ! Now Kagome, what were you saying about marrying this young man ?"

-

Inuyasha sat with Kagome's family at the dinner table. Away fro Jii-chan. The old man had been shooting him death glares throughout the entire meal, annoying the hell out of him.

"Inuyasha."

He broke his eye contact with the old man to look at Kagome's mother. "Huh ?"

She smiled. "Would you like some more ramen ?"

He nodded his head vigorously, causing Kagome to stifle a giggle. He mock-glared at her, but squeezed her knee beneath the table. Souta interrupted.

"Hey Inuyasha ! Wanna see my new video game ?"

Inuyasha eyed the boy carefully. "Are you challenging me ?"

Souta grinned evilly. "I'll go easy on you."

_Half an Hour Later_

"Augh ! You gotta be kidding me !"

"Nope."

"I can't believe I lost !"

"Again. And again, and again, and again."

Souta glared at Inuyasha, who just grinned. "You should come over some time and see my video game collection. You'd faint."

"Fainting's for girls," said Souta, making a face.

"Hey !"

Kagome smacked her little brother upside the head. "Take that back you little-"

_Ding Dong_

Kagome heard her mother answer the door and continued terrorizing Souta.

"Hey Higurashi."

Kagome whirled around, her eyes wide. "Son of a bitch Ayame ! Don't do that to me !" she cried, clutching her chest.

"Kagome !"

"Sorry Mama," Kagome said sheepishly. "She just surprised me."

"I'll say," retorted her mother. "Inuyasha ? Your ramen is getting cold."

The hanyou leapt up and ran to the kitchen leaving Kagome, Ayame, and Souta behind. Souta then excused himself to follow his newfound hero.

"So what's up ?" asked Kagome, settling herself on the couch.

Ayame absently tugged on her left pigtail. "Kouga wants me to be his mate."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wow Ayame ! That's great !"

"But I'm not ready," she whined, plopping down next to her friend.

Kagome patted her back reassuringly. "That's fine. Just tell him that, he'll understand."

"No he won't," she said, shaking her head. "He'll think I don't think he's good enough, or that I don't really love him."

"Kami, Ayame !" said Kagome, exasperated. "This is Kouga we're talking about ! Get outta my house and tell him that you'll be his mate but you're not ready for the damn ritual !"

She hauled the wolf demon up by her yellow t shirt and tossed her out the door. Dusting off her hands, Kagome muttered, "That's what she gets for scaring me."

Later that night, Kagome got sucked into the video games with Inuyasha and Souta.

"Kagome !" called her mother. "The phone's for you !"

"Press pause !" Kagome told the boys as she raced off to get the phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey Kags !"

"Oh hey Kouga !"

"Do you think you could meet me at Starbucks in a few minutes ?"

"I don't know Kouga, it's kinda of late. Besides, Inuyasha's over."

"Oh forget the puppy for once. I really wanna see you."

Kagome bit her lip, contemplating. "All right Kouga, I'll see you in a bit."

-

Kikyou walked into Starbucks, wearing a red mini skirt, a white long-sleeved belly shirt and white pumps. A silver belly chain glittered against her tan, toned stomach. She grinned. She counted 9 guys staring at her, 4 single, 5 with their girlfriends. She sauntered to the register.

"Hey there," she purred to the cashier, who looked about the same age as her, just a little dorkier. "I'd like a grande Strawberries and Creme frappucino.With whipped cream," she added seductively.

The boy nodded furiously, resembling a bobble head doll. "T-that'll b-be 3.87."

She handed him 4 dollars and patiently waited for her change and her drink. When she received it, she made a show of sucking the whipped cream off of her finger. Winking at the cashier, she slipped him her number and left.

The first thing she saw was Kagome kissing Kouga.

She whipped out the digital camera she carried with her and snapper several shots. She ducked behind a car, spying on the two. 'Wait til Inuyasha gets a load of this.'

-

Inuyasha was pulled into a clost during passing period.

"What the fuck !"

A light clicked on and he saw Kikyou.

"What in seven hells are you doing hiding in the closet with the light off ?"

She waved a hand, dismissing the question. "That's not important right now. There's something I need to tell you."

Inuyasha looked at her, his face a clear indicator that he didn't believe her.

"No really !" she protested. slightly raising her voice. "Okay so I was at Starbucks . ."

"What were you doing there ? Seducing the cashier ?"

Kikyou looked apalled. "No baka ! Why would you think that !"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had asked the single, most stupidest question in the world. "You're you," he said simply. "You would never drink coffee, there's too much sugar."

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "ANYWAY ! I was at Starbucks, and when I walked out I saw Kagome kissing Kouga !" She dug in her purse to retrieve the photo. "See for yourself !"

Inuyashsa took the picture and looked.

Then his jaw dropped.

And he began to laugh.

"Give it up Kikyou ! I was in the car when she went to see Kouga. The car you were hiding behind. They kissed on the cheek, so what ? Normally, you're right, I would get mad, but I know it doesn't mean a damn thing. She's just excited because Kouga and Ayame are going to be mates."

He left the closet with a stunned Kikyou trailing behind him.

"Inuyasha wait !"

He ignored her and searched for Kagome.

"Dammit, listen to me !" she yelled, grabbing his shoulder and whirling him around. "What the hell does she have that I don't ! I'm prettier than her ! I'm sexier than her ! And I sure as hell can please you more than she can !"

"That's exactly what she has Kikyou."

She looked confused.

"She has modesty," Inuyasha explained. "She looks deeper than physical appearances, than what people can do for her. She's not out to make everyone worship her. She's a sweetheart and I love her for it. And you know another thing she has that you don't ? Me."

And he walked away. Straight into Kagome, who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too babe," he said, hugging her tightly.

"God dammit !"

Kikyou shoved Inuyasha aside and slapped Kagome across the face. Instead of staggering back, Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed KIkyou's neck. "Remember what happened last time you tried that ?" she growled.

"Yeah, I do," spat Kikyou, "but you didn't surprise me this time." And with that, she stomped on Kagome's foot with her stilleto heel.

"Son of a bitch," said Kagome, gritting her teeth. But she never loosened her hold on Kikyou's delicate neck.

Kikyou smirked. Pulling back her fist, she punched Kagome, who stumbled.

Inuyasha ran to her side, but Kagome yelled, "Stay back !"

She wiped the blood trailing down her face. "Rings ? Come on Kikyou, that's a little unoriginal. You can do better than that."

Kikyou shrugged. "Just returning the favor Higurashi."

Kagome stood up. "Now Kikyou, what is it that you want exactly ?"

"Isn't it obvious ? I want Inuyasha back."

"Why ?"

"Because ! Because . . because you stole him from me !"

"That's it ?" asked Kagome, approaching slowly. "Not because you love him ? Not because your knees go weak every time you see him, or your heart aches when he's not near ?"

"Oh save your sentimentality," spat Kikyou. "You disgust me. Sweet, innocent Higurashi. I assume Inuyasha never told you we slept together ? We had a good fuck all night long."

Kagome's gaze shifter to Inuyasha, who shook his head.

Kikyou laughed bitterly. "He told me I was the finest piece of woman he's ever had."

"Yeah, and that's why he's with me and not you," Kagome said, sarcastically.

"Shut up !"

"No you shut up !" snapped Kagome. "There's no point in this conversation. Inuyasha and I are engaged okay ? And there's not a damn thing you can do about it, so just fuck off ! You made me late for class."

Kagome stomped off, once again dragging Inuyasha with her.

He quickly adjusted to her pace. "You know," he whispered huskily, "that was really hot seeing you angry like that."

Kagome came to a dead stop, eyes wide and her face as red as a tomato.

Inuyasha laughed and kissed her deeply, drinking in her very essence.

"Come on babe, lets get to class."

A/N: Okay, I figured you guys could do without the cliffy this time. lol sorry for the long wait yet again. I think I'll only be able to update every couple weeks, but I'll try to make it sooner if I can. Check out the new story I'm working on, "Sweet Misery" n.n


	18. Ch 18 Insecurites

Catch Her With A Net

A/N: Gomen, I know that was longer than two weeks, but hey! I'm half way done with both chapters 19 and 20 so the story'll be finished by the end of next week. I was gonna make this the last chapter . . but it just didn't turn out that way.

Chapter 18 Insecurities

* * *

Kagome rolled out from beneath the red comforter and trudged intot he bathroom to brush her teeth. 

"Mmm . . baby whatcha doing ?" asked a half asleep Inuyasha.

Kagome ignored him, not fond of spitting toothpaste everywhere. Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, gently licking and nipping.

Kagome leaned forward to spit and rinse her mouth, intentionally rubbing up against his hardening length. Moaning against her neck, Inuyasha spun her around and kissed her deeply. He hoisted her onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his boxer-clad body right up agisnt her. She bucked, drawing an agonized moan from her lover.

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. Lost in the vast blue, he murmured, "Kami woman, what are you doing to me ?"

"Whatever you want me to do."

Inuyasha stared. "I've turned you into a nympho havent I?"

"Only with you," she giggled.

"It better only be me!" he said, indignant.

"Of course baka." She rolled her eyes. "You just ruined the moment for me."

"Why, because the thought of only having me for the rest of your life turns you off ?"

Kagome looked at him, shocked. "Where the hell did that come from ?"

When he didn't answer, Kagome pushed him back and hopped off of the counter. She looked hard at him, his eyes, searching for . . for something. For him to laugh and say that he was joking, or even to just say sorry. But no. She sighed. "I'll take the bus to school. Hurry or you'll be late."

* * *

Kagome ignored Inuyasha at school, and instead of going to his apartment, hitched a ride home with Sango. She turned the volume on full blast, losing herself in the rhythm of Namie Amuro's "Come." After a couple of minutes, Sango turned it off. 

"Okay spill."

"Spill what ?"

"Oh come off it already. I can understand you not telling Ayame when she asked, but this is me. Spill."

Kagome looked at her quizically. "Nani ? Nothing's wrong."

"Usoppachi."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome said, "Whatever Sango-chan."

She pulled over.

"Why are we stopping ?"

"Get out."

"Huh ?"

"Get out! If you're not going to treat me like your best friend then I won't treat you like one either!"

Kagome stared at her, shocked, but could see by her friend's unwavering glare that she was serious.

" . . Gomen."

"Nani ?"

"I said gomen! But kuso Sango-chan, you really know how to scare a girl, you know that ?"

Sango laughed. "Yeah but if you had really gotten out of the car like that, I really would be pissed at you. So what happened ?" she asked as she pulled back onto the road.

"Kami, I don't know . . We were making out and-"

"Ugh, spare me the details."

Kagome laughed. "Well he called me a nympho and I said only with him and he got all possessive on me so I said he ruined the mood. Then he goes 'why coz that thought of only having me for the rest of your life turns you off ?' Kono yaro! I wouldn't agree to marry his sorry ass if that were the case!"

"Then what happened ?"

"I asked him where that came from and he didn't answer me so I left."

"Kuso . ."

"Yeah I know."

Sango pulled into the shrine's driveway.

"Wanna come in ?"

"Sorry, I'm supposed to go meet Miroku," said Sango, blushing.

Kagome laughed. "So get going!"

She waved goodbye to her friend and went inside.

"Kagome!" her mother called from the kitchen. "Inuyasha called. He wants you to go see him!"

Kagome wandered intot he kitchen and took a cup out of the cabinet. "Hmph, that aho can come over here. It's his fault anyway."

Her mother leaned against the stove. "Now really dear, you can't act like that. You two are engaged! You have to meet each other half way."

Kagome looked at her mother, mouth open to argue, but nothing came out. She sighed, defeated. "You're right . . I'll go. Don't wait up for me."

Her mother smiled. "Of course not dear."

* * *

Speeding along the highway, Kagome turned the radio on. The music blared in her ears and the lyrics burned into her memory. 

_Itazura na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru  
__Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?  
__Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo  
__"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da  
__My Sweet Emotion_

_SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae saishuu CHEKKU shite  
__Shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara mune hatte arukou  
__Michiyuku hito minna no shisen wa kugidzuke  
__Odoroko hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni_

_Itazura na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru  
__Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?  
__Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo  
__"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da  
__My Sweet Emotion_

_Taikustu yosooi kimi no hanashi hoodzue de unazuku  
__Kaiwa no tochuu de utsu ME-RU wa "kare to ima ii kandji"  
__Hayari no fuku ikutsu mo shichaku suru you ni  
__Odoroku hodo yokubari akireru kurai ni _

_Tesaguri na koi shite nani kuwanu kao suru  
__Tsuyogari na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?  
__Wagamama datte koto ni wa kidzuite wa iru kedo  
__Suki ni naru hodo ni jama suru n da  
__My Sweet Emotion_

_Itazura na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru  
__Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?  
__Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo  
__"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da  
__My Sweet Emotion_

Kagome pulled into the parking lot, turning the radio off. She parallel parked on the side opposite of the bilding and got out of the car. She smoothed out her kahaki capris and black lace tanktop before strutting towards the building, her black stilleto heels clicking against the pavement.

She used her key instead of knocking, and slammed the coor shut, indicating her arrival.

"Oh Yashie-babe . . "

That voice. The voice that never ceased to grate her nerves. Kikyou.

The yound woman bounded out of Inuyasha's room, wearing nothing but the hanyou's baseball t shirt.

"Oh Kagome!" she said, feigning surprise. "What are you doing here ?"

"Where's Inuyasha ?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Oh, he just went to the store real quick. He said he wouldn't be long."

Kikyou sprawled out on Inuyasha's couch as if she were familiar with the surroundings. That didn't slip Kagome's attention.

"So Kikyou, why are you here ?"

The girl glared. "None of your business Higurashi. A woman's affairs in the bedroom are no one's business but her own."

Kagome barley resisted the urge to murder her on the spot. "What of the man ?"

"Oh well of course the man too."

"What about the woman ATTACHED to the man ?" she asked, fighting to keep her emotions in check.

Kikyou looked at her. "You mean you ? Don't be stupid Higurashi. Inuyasha told me that you two broke up."

"NANi !"

Just then, the front door opened and Inuyasha entered the room. "Hey Kikyou, I bought some - "

"What the hell is she doing here ?" raged Kagome, her heels threatening to pierce through the floor boards with her stomping.

Inuyasha's face broke into a genuine smile. "Kagome! You came!"

"Of course I did!" she snapped. "But what the hell is this ama doing here ?"

Unprepared and as tactless as ever, Inuyasha yelled right back. "I don't know!"

"Usopacchi! You knew she was here so there's gotta be a reason! And why the hell is she wearing your clothes ?"

"She's not . . Kikyou why the hell are you wearing me clothes ?"

"Well I didn't think it'd be proper to run around your apartment naked," she answered innocently.

"That didn't stop you last time."

Kagome gaped at him.

Inuyasha was still scowling at Kikyou when he noticed Kagome's reaction.

"Oh fuck . . Kagome I didn't mean . ."

Tugging off her ring, Kagome threw it at him. Hurling the door open, she looked back one last time. Tears of hot fury, pain, and utter disappointment rolled down her cheeks as she choked back a sob.

"Go fuck yourself Taisho. The wedding's off."

* * *

Here's the translations people, and email me if you want translations of any of the songs I put up. _(there will be more)_

Nani - what _( I assume you all already knew that)  
_Doushite - why  
Usopacchi - bullshit  
Kuso - damn/dammit  
Kono yaro - that motherfucker/bastard/son of a bitch  
Ama - bitch; slut; the c word . . _(there are just some curses I won't say . . or type.)_


	19. AN: Sorry

Yeah I ended up doing those stupid chapters, where you think the story is continuing, but instead its just a dumb author's note. Sorry guys, but it wont be out til next week. I had the whole entire thing typed out except for a few paragraphs, and my stupid computer froze! Grr! And I don't have time until next week. **SORRY SORRY SORRY **!_ bows _Trust me, I'm as mad as you are. I wanted it to be done too _waterfall tears_


	20. Ch 19 Happy Ending?

Catch Her With A Net

A/N: Ahh reoccurance . . the key word to my life. Grr I can't believe my stupid computer froze right when I was almost done! _waterfall tears_ I'm glad I got this out sooner than I thought I would though. Enjoy ! (no more back and forth, I promise.)

Chapter 19 Happy Ending ?

Inuyasha ran after Kagome, feer gripping at his very soul.

"Kagome!"

"Fuck you!" she yelled without turning back.

She stomped through the parking lot to her car. Halfway there, she stumbled and fell, where she cursed those damn heels and finally fell apart.

As Inuyasha approached, he saw her small shoulders shaking and winced. The sound of her whimpers got to him as he knelt beside her, tears in his own eyes.

"Kagome . . " he whispered, hugging her tightly. "Please listen to me. It wasn't how it looked, I promise. I've never lied to you and I never will. Fuck . . everything get so messed up!"

"I know," she answered, leaning aginst him. "I know you better than that, but why ?" she asked, pulling back. "Why was she there, in your clothes ?"

Inuyasha sat on his haunches, a sweatdrop forming on his brow. "Well after school, she came up to me and apologized for everything. Then she said that she still wants to be friends and apologize to you too. So I invited her over and called you, and then I went to go get the food."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "Wait a minute. What did you mean when you said she was naked in your apartment before? When was that ?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Its k-kinda embarrassing actually. Remember the day I rescued you from Kikyou ?" He noticed the expression on her face. "Okay, okay, when I thought I had rescued you ?" She nodded. "Well after I dropped you off, I went home and took a nap, and when I woke up she was there in only a robe. When she saw me, she . . t-took it off."

Kagome burst out laughing. "You shoulda seen your face when you said that !"

She stood and walked back to the apartments, still giggling. Inuyasha laughed at his girlfriend's mood swings as he followed her .

* * *

Kikyou lay on Inuyasha's couch, congratulating herself on a job well done. Kami, that Kagome was so easy to fool. One step out of place and she runs off spouting waterworks. She smirked. This had to be the final straw. Kagome would leave Inuyasha permanently and he would be hers for the taking, poor sap. The door creaked open and she readied herself to soothe her puppy's broken heart.

Instead she met a smiling Kagome, who walked right past her to the telephone.

"Hello, Kaori ? Hey its Kagome. Listen, do you think you could come to Inuyasha's place ? Yeah, the place where we threw my bridal shower. Mhm. There's someone I want you to meet. Oh and bring the rest of the family, would you ? Hahah thanks, bye."

Kagome turned to Kikyou. "You may want to put your own clothes on. There will be children present and I don't want to have to explain to their parents why there are porn stars prancing around the house."

"Glad you think I'm hot enough to be a porn star Higurashi." She started to walk into Inuyasha's room.

"Hold it bitch, you're not changing in there. Inuyasha's room is off limits and if you wanna test that I'll kick your ass all the way to England."

She snorted, but changed direction to the bathroom.

Inuyasha walked in and hugged Kagome. "So what's going on ?"

"Hmm ? I'll tell you when Kikyou comes out of the bathroom."

He nodded and kissed her, his tongue delving into her mouth. It swept through her mouth, a hurricane of passion, dodging and parrying her own.Pulling away he said, "I'm sorry for what I said this morning."

"I was wondering when you were going to get to that."

"It's just . . I don't wanna lose you and I'm so fucking scared someone better is gonna come waltzing in and sweep you off your feet."

"It's okay dog boy," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'm yours and yours alone, as you are mine."

He nodded and leaned in for another kiss when Kikyou stepped out of the bathroom.

Kagome turned to her and looked over her outfit. Her white track pants were too low and her brown t shirt showed too much of her torso, but at least her breasts were sufficiently covered.

"Okay, now that all parties are present, I should tell you the Sakamotos are coming for dinner so Inuyasha, can you set the table for 7 ?

"Seven?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, seven. There's you, me, Kaori, Tatsuya, Toji, Hiro, and Kikyou."

"Me?" squeaked Kikyou. "I uhh . . I-i actually have o-other things to do."

"Nope," said Kagome, grinning. "You're going to stay for dinner. Call your house and tell them you'll be late."

Kikyou glared at her, but snatched the phone away nonetheless. "Stupid, controlling bitch." Why was she so intimidated by this girl ?

**L A T E R**

"Uncle Inuyasha ! Auntie Kagome !"

Something streaked past Kikyou and clung to Inuyasha's leg. She looked on curiously.

"Hey squirt," said Inuyasha, fondly ruffling the boy's hair.

Kagome stepped forward. "Kikyou, this is Kaori and Tatsuya Sakamoto, Toji and Hiro's parents. This," she said, squeezing the boy, "is Toji."

Inuyasha chased Hiro around the room and after several minutes, pinned him to the ground. He smiled cheekily at Kikyou. "And this is Hiro."

"Is he yours ?"

Kagome clamped a hand over Kikyou's mouth and laughed nervously. "Who's ready for dinner?"

They made Kikyou sit at the head of the table, much to her dismay, with Kagome, Hiro and Inuyasha to her left and Kaori, Toji, and Tatsuya on her right. She was nervous as hell. Why, she had no idea, but it didn't lessen her fear any.

She could see that Hiro was Inuyasha and Kagome's and she had to admit that those two made one hell of a cute kid. He had Kagome's raven black hair and smile, and Inuyasha's piercing gold eyes and flaring temper (which she witnessed when Toji had tried to steal his eggroll). It was a wonderful combination. Damn.

They ate oden, chatting about nothing and everything. School, work, the kids, etc. With no input to offer, Kikyou quietly sat back and observed the other guests. Kaori was a tall elegant woman, her red hair shimmering in the light. She seemed poised and polite, but genuine in her comments. She had a temper also, which she saved for only her husband. Tatsuya was also a tall man. He had a lean body, but Kikyou did not miss the underlying muscle that was visible with every move he made. His brown, unruly hair shagged into his golden eyes. Wait a minute . .

"Are you a hanyou ?" she blurted, tactlessly.

Everyone looked up at her, surprised. Tatsuya finished chewing and slowly swallowed. "Yes, I am. Half wolf demon to be exact." He shoved more oden into his mouth. "You guys know Kouga right ?"

Kaori smacked his arm, hard. "What are you, an animal ? Don't talk with your mouth full! We're not eating with _your_ family."

Swallowing again, he gripped his chest. "Oww honey, that hurts. But as it turns out, I _am_ an animal. Anyway, Kouga is my nephew. That good for nothing punk never comes to visit his old uncle anymore. Always did when he was younger," he finished, pouting.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as Kaori poked his bottom lip back in with her fork. "Baka," she muttered. The kids began to giggle too and an unknown feeling crept into Kikyou's heart. It hurt like a bitch. Keeping her gaze downward, she stood abruptly. "I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling to well. It was nice to meet you all, but I need to get going." She looked at Inuyasha. "Thank you for having me over."

She took her bowl to the kitchen and placed it into the sink before grabbing her purse and exiting out the door.

Kikyou pulled into her driveway and began to cry. It wasn't fair! Why did everyone else have a happy ending except for her? Frustrated with her weakness, she slammed her fist onto the steering wheel, causing a sharp blast of the horn. She swiped at her tears, her determined personality coming back. If she didn't have a happy ending, by the Gods, she'd make one herself.

* * *

"How do you keep these things up ?" whined Kagome, tugging at the jeans slung dangerously low around her hips.

Inuyasha laughed as he rounded the car to drape his arm over her shoulders. "Well you're the one who wanted to wear my clothes to school."

He laughed again as she grumbles. He turned his head to look at her natural beauty. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and she looked adorable in his white t shirt and jeans. Her cheeks were flushed in annoyance and her scowl made her look like an angry pixie. Good thing she had her gym stuff and red Converse in her trunk, or she would've had to go home last night. He remembered her mother's words clearly._ "I don't mind if you spend the night at Inuyasha's, but you better have everything with you. I don't want you creeping home at 3 o'clock in the morning because you forgot fresh panties. It's all or nothing dear."_

"Kagome, Kagome!"

Sango came bounding out of the double doors, dragging Miroku behind her. She slowed as she approached them, cool as a cucumber, while Miroku's face was bright red from Sango tugging on his collar.

"Kagome, come quick! You gotta see this!"

Inuyasha rescued Miroku from Sango's beath grip and they all followed her inside. Once there, Inuyasha and Kagome gaped while Sango watched their expressions and Miroku was still trying to regain his breath.

There stood Kikyou, in loose, black Dickies and a red Element sweatshirt. There was not a trace of makeup on her face and her hair hung loose, untouched by a single hair product. Even more surprisingly, she smiled at them.

They all flew backwards, their faces contorted in horror, and hid around the corner.

"Is she possessed!" hissed Kagome.

"That's the same thing I thought!" said Miroku.

Sango smacked her boyfriend. "Don't be stupid."

"Why am I the only one who's stupid ? Kagome thinks the same thing!"

Inuyasha also smacked Miroku upside the head. "Will you shut up already!"

"Abuse," he whimpered.

"I wonder if it's another trick," Sango said, addressing Kagome.

"Kami save us all . . "

"Shut up Miroku!" yelled Sango and Inuyasha.

* * *

The gang sat at the lunch table, gossiping about Kikyou.

"She actually looks pretty decent," observed Shippou, munching on a carrot.

"I don't buy it. I still say she's a slut. I mean, a change overnight ? Impossible. Besides, just because you change your appearance doesn't mean your personality has changed too."

Kouga nodded at his girlfriend's wisdom.

"I'm not sure . ." Kagome said quietly. "She asked me for help during class and she was okay during dinner last night."

Inuyasha stared at her, incredulous, then glared. "Yeah _after_ she tried to break us up. _Again_."

She shrugged and went back to eating her chicken burger.

Nanako, Ayumi, and Kikyou approached the table.

"Can we uhh . . s-sit with you guys ?"

Miroku choked on his Sprite and Sango smacked his back soundly. (You're not really supposed to hit someone's back when they're choking. It'll make the object slip and get lodged farther down. I learned that in CPR boys and girls! _wink_)

Ayame gave Kagome a meaningful look, but it went ignored.

Kagome scooted down. "Sure, everyone, scoot down."

Grumbling quietly, they did as they were told.

* * *

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Kagome held her breath.

She squeezed her eyes shut and waited until she heard the creaking of the opening door. It was time.

Her eyes popped open and she saw Heaven.

A white, satin path was laid out before her, adorned with white lilies, pink roses, and family on the sides. Sunlight poured through the glass windows, a natural spotlight set on her destination. On the left, stood Sango, Ayame, Kikyou, Nanako, and Ayumi, all in sleevless, green, chiffon dress that fell just below their knees. They wore white slingbacks and a white hibiscus flower behind their left ear. They looked like Earth goddesses. On the right stood the boys in black tuxedos and their silk shirts, each their own respectable color. Miroku in purple, Kouga in sky blue, Shippou in orange, Toji is green and Souta in yellow. And in the middle . . Kagome smiled. There stood the two loves of her life. (No, not the priest) Inuyasha in a classic black black tuxedo and white shirt and Hiro, whose red silk shirt shone brightly beneath his miniature black tux.

Jii-chan patted Kagome;s arm and together they walked down the fairytale aisle.

Inuyasha's jaw hurt, he was grinning so much.

He watched as the door slowly opened to reveal his lovely bride.

Kagome looked stunning.

Inuyasha's eyes almost popped out of his head. Kagome stood, a beautiful winter princess. She wore a white bodice, threaded with small diamonds that sparkled with every move she made. She skirt was uneven layers upon uneven layers of white chiffon. (sorry, I really like chiffon material!) Her toes peeked out beneath the hem, revealing red polish.

Everyone's head was turned as Kagome and Jii-chan proceeded down the aisle.

Every step they took caused Inuyasha's heart to beat louder and louder. His pulse raced wildly and he gulped down the urge to shout that the beautiful girl there was his woman. He chewed anxiously on his tongue until the bride joined him before the priest.

Kagome's eyes sparkled in the sunlight, her smile radiating absolute happiness. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Kagome," he croaked. He quickly cleared his throat and continued with his self-written vows. "Kagome, you . . I don't know what I would have done if you had turned me down. You're the one person who keeps me sane and I'm a better person when you're around. I love your smile, your laugh, your strength. I'm filled with pride when I can make you smile. I see such a beautiful thing, and I think, I did that. You mean everything to me. I will give you anything and everything you could ever want or need. I know I ain't the best guy, but I swear to you, to Kami, that I will spend the rest of my life devoted to you."

Kagome's eyes were glassy by the time he had finished. "Oh Inuyasha . . "

He smiled softly and waited for her to start.

"Inuyasha, you have always been there for me. Even when i tried to push you away, you stayed by my side, and for that, I thank you. Your unwavering love has lifted me up and I know I would crumble if I ever lost you. I don't ever want that to happen. Your beautiful eyes captured my attention, but it was your love that captured my soul. I will always treasure you as the love of my life."

Souta stepped forward, presenting the rings.

Inuyasha slipped an antique ring on Kagome's finger. "It was my mother's," he whispered.

She stared at the ring. The platinum band was barely visible beneath the diamond encrustation. (That's what my mom's second wedding ring looks like) Taking a platinum band, she slid it onto Inuyasha's finger.

"Read the inscription at the reception."

He nodded, and they both looked to the priest.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Inuyasha smiled as he lifted Kagome's sheer veil. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on Kagome's lips that rocked her very soul. The tenderness and controlled passion beneath it warmed her heart and she smiled. The applaud was deafening. They turned and walked down the aisle as "Tune the Rainbow" began to play. (this is the translated version)

_I will stay here, only for the sake of drying your flowing tears  
As beautiful as the rain letting up, your tears make your heart transparent  
Today as I look out from the top of a hill,  
Although the world should be washed over in love  
We have realized we are living in bewilderment  
The soft song of love cannot reach us  
I just wanna protect you, I just wanna protect  
The days when your face shone, smiling  
I just wanna protect you, enclosed in loneliness, your heart shaken by sadness  
For the rest of my days  
I swear everything, I would risk everything, I would lose everything  
For the one I love, to think of you, to live together with you  
Past softness, we're both cowards  
Even though I'm not skilled at telling my true feelings_  
_I can speak of great things and works  
Nevertheless, I'm all right...I'm feeling fulfilled  
The two of us, in love, may be separated in a strong wind  
The two of us, in love, will be by each other's sides forever, within our prayers  
I just wanna protect you, I just wanna protect  
The days when your face shone, smiling  
I just wanna protect you, enclosed in loneliness, your heart shaken by sadness  
I won't forget the wind and trees, the burning sky  
I won't forget the song I loved, the front cover of the picture book I read many times  
I just wanna protect you, I just wanna protect  
The days when your face shone, smiling  
I just wanna protect you, enclosed in loneliness, your heart shaken by sadness  
I won't forget that high sky, the blue ocean, summer's sunlight  
I won't forget the words we exchanged...I won't forget anything!  
A transient rainbow...  
I think it must be a bridge to you_

* * *

Kagome had moved into Inuyasha's apartment the previous day, so they lay together beneath Inuyasha's red duvet.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

He took off his ring to read the inscription one more time before he went to bed.

_I love you Koishii, now and forever._


	21. Ch 20 Okinawa

Catch Her With A Net

Disclaimer: Own the story, but not the characters. If I had the Shikon No Tama, I'd wish that Inuyasha were all mine! Bwahaha!

A/N: Kami, over 350 reviews! (lol only by two, but still!) This may not be much to other people, but I was excited when I had 9 so xP Now as for a sequel to this . . I don't think so. Maybe a long time from now because I'm still working on "Sweet Misery" and I already have another idea in my head. Now on the last chapter!

Chapter 20 Okinawa

"I told you, I ain't going and that's that!"

"I don't think so dog boy! Get your ass in gear before I hurt you!"

"Oh, you think you can take me ? Go on, try it and see what happens!"

Kagome lunged at her husband, toppling the couch over in the process.

"Look what you did!"he barked beneath her."Now the neighbors will complain about all the noise!"

"Well then get moving before I do something that'll really make them complain!"

Inuyasha stood up and eyed his wife, unbelieving. "Bullshit. You wouldn't do something to intentionally bother someone."

"With the exception of you," she snarled, smacking the back of his knees, causing him to fall back to the ground. "Why are you being so freakin' difficult ? I know you wanna go so quit acting like such a hard ass!"

"You really think it's that firm ?"

Inuyasha peered over his shoulder to inspect his backside.

"You are unbelievable!" screeched Kagome, and pinned Inuyasha to the floor. "Listen up dog boy," she hissed in a dangerously low voice. "Kaori invited usto go. It's not every day that we get to go on vacation with our son so we're going. I don't care what half-assed excuse you have, we're going."

She slowly stood and scowled at him, daring him to challenge her.

"Does it have to be Okinawa ?" he whined, sitting up.

"What's wrong with Okinawa ?"

"It's just that . . Sesshoumaru lives there."

Kagome stared at him. "And . . ?"

"And I don't wanna go where he lives!"

"Oh for crying out loud!"

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a chair.

Which was on a plane.

Which was in the sky, on its way to Okinawa.

Stupid Kagome.

"Psst, Inuyasha!"

He looked over at her, annoyed. "Whadda ya want now, wench ?"

Kagome pinched him. Hard.

"Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you better quit calling me names!"

"Or what ?" he sneered.

"Or . . or no sex for the rest of the year!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Kagome, I do-"

"That's better. Now look at the window!"

_'I don't care if we don't have sex . . as long as I'm with her. But it is a nice bonus,'_ he thought as he leaned forward to look past her, secretly peeking at her breasts.

"Isn't it beautiful ?" she squealed. "Kami, the water looks so clear!"

Inuyasha nodded and lay back in his seat.

"Say, Kagome ?"

"Hmm ?" she replied, not turning her head from the window.

He enveloped her left hand in his. "I love you."

She turned to him and smiled. "I love you too Inuyasha."

"How come you always add my name at the end ?"

"Huh ?"

He sat up. "When you say that you love me, you always add my name at the end. I know you're talking to me, so why ?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems more personal, using your actual name. It I said a generic nickname, it wouldn't sound as sincere, like something to use to make sure someone doesn't mix up their 2 lovers' names. It's just for you."

He blushed, embarrassed. "Do you not want me to call you 'babe' anymore ?"

She looked at him questioningly, then it dawned on her. "Oh Inuyasha, I didn't mean to say that _you_ use it that way!" She blushed as well. "I kinda like the fact that you have a nickname for me."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay babe, rest til we get there."

She nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Where are they ?" whined Hiro, for the millionth time.

"Mom, make him shut up, PLEASE!"

"Toji!" snapped Kaori. "Do not speak like that to either me or your brother. I'm just as edgy as you and you're not helping the situation."

Tatsuya laughed.

"And you!" she said, spinning around to point a finger at him. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to the crowd to see if they're here yet ?"

The crowd at the airport jostled the little family together, meshing their angry tempers, with the exception of Tatsuya. Kaori was glistening, persperation beading down the back of her neck. Toji and Hiro stood fanning themselves.

Tatsuya grabbed a handful of his wife's silky red locks and inhaled their scent.

"Mmm . . coconuts."

Kaori stared at him wide-eyed as he kissed her full on the lips. "Relax Kiree," he said huskily. "They're right over there."

Regaining her composure, Kaori turned to greet the couple.

* * *

"Wow . ." breathed Kagome, her head tilted to the sky. "This is the hotel we're staying in ?"

"Yeah!" chirped Hiro. "This is the bestest place here, except for the beach."

He motioned for her to squat down so he could whisper in her ear.

"They have a pool here. _Inside_."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stood.

"You don't say . ."

Hiro nodded his head vigorously. Taking both their hands, he dragged Inuyasha and Kagome inside to check in.

The place was buzzing with summer vacationers and staff, phones ringing, people chattering and carts whizzing by. Inuyasha clamped his hands over his sensitive ears.

"Un-fucking-believable!"

"Watch your mouth!'' hissed Kagome, poking him in the ribs.

He looked at her sheepishly, ears still covered. "Sorry."

They walked over to the front desk to confirm their reservations and retrieve their card keys while Hiro trotted over to his adoptive mother.

_15 minutes later_

"Are you really Inuyasha and Kagome Taisho ?"

Inuyasha was about to lose his patience. "Kami, what the fuck are you, stupid ? What do you want from us ? Yes we're Inuyasha and Kagome! You've already checked our IDs! Do you need to do a DNA sample too? And maybe a urine sample as well ? Give us our fucking card keys!"

Alarmed, the receptionist went through the hotel's data files and retrieved the designated cards. "You're in room 407. I'm very sorry, its just that you look straight out of high school."

"We are straight out of high school," Inyasha bragged. "I'm just rich."

Several scantily clad women suddenly crowded around him, pushing Kagome out out of the way.

"Hey baby," cooed one, her fingers weaving through Inuyasha's. "How about I show you a good time, hmm ?"

"Or I could," interjected another, raking her fake nails down his chest.

Kagome pushed the first woman, who teetered on her too high heels and fell to the floor. She growled at the rest.

"Back off you fucking hoes. This is my husband."

The others scattered, but the one on the floor remained. "Oh no," she whimpered. "I think I twisted my ankle! Darling, do you think you could help me ?" she asked, wrapping her fingers around Inuyasha's hand.

Kagome knelt down beside her. "Look bitch, you have 3 whole seconds to back the fuck off my husband or I'll break you're fucking face, got it ?"

The woman immediately let go off Inuyasha's hand. "Stupid little girl," she hissed, before getting up and striding perfectly well over to another man.

Kagome stood and dusted off the knees of her jeans. Catching Inuyasha's stare, she glared at him. "What ?" she demanded.

He stepped back, hands up in defense. "Not a damn thing, I swear!" He leaned in close. "I can tell you what's _up _though."

"You're horrible!" she gasped.

He chuckled. "And here I thought you'd be used to it by now." He took her hand. "And don't say I've been hanging out with Miroku too much. I already know that. Lets go see what the Sakamotos have planned."

Kagome allowed herself to be led away by her hanyou husband, a single thought occupying her mind.

_And he said he didn't want to go._

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaori, and Tatsuya lay out on the sand while Toji and Hiro played down by the water. Toji was learning young what a babe magnet a little kid could be. The sun rose high in the sky, beating down insufferable temperatures. Inuyasha lay sprawled on his stomach in red swimming trunks while Kagome applied sunblock to his back. She herself wore a soft blue one piece suit, much to Inuyasha's delight. He was the only one who got to see the sexy body beneath it. Kaori lay in a beach chair, a large straw hat on to shade her face. "I don't want any freckles," she explained. "Imagine how stupid that would look with this red bikini! And my red hair . . There'd be red everywhere!"

Tatsuya laughed, applying lotion to his wife's leg. Placing the bottle back inside the pocket of his green trunks, he asked, "Aren't you going to tell them ?"

"Tell us what ?" asked Inuyasha, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well," started Kaori. "Tatsuya and I were thinking of telling Hiro that you're his real parents."

"_Nani_ ?"

"Think about it!" said Kaori, smiling. "You've both graduated from high school now. We'll still watch him if you like, but he's bound to figure it out when he's older. And I think you'd both like that. We'll officially give him to you after you graduate from college."

Kagome sat speechless while Inuyasha pluttered to form a somewhat coherent reply.

"Inuyasha."

He turned to face the person who's shadow casted over him like a black cloud. Fuck. This is the reason he didn't want to come.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Hey Inu!" Rin called cheerfully, poking her head out from behind her husband's broad back. "Why didn't you tell us you were in Okinawa ?"

Inuyasha stuttered, not wanting to hurt Rin's feelings. "I . . anou i-it was a last minute decision. S-spontaneous you could say, and-"

Kagome doubled over laughing. "You baka! You're horrible at lying!"

"You mean it wasn't spontaneous ?" sked Rin, who had obviously bought Inuyasha's alibi. Now it was Kagome's turn to stutter.

"Come Rin," said Sesshoumaru. leading his wife away. "I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome will come for dinner sometime during their stay here."

Kagome and Inuyasha blinked at one another. Then they burst out in hysterical laughing. Kaori and Tatsuya just sat there staring at their deranged friends, wondering what in seven hells had just happened.

The younger couple rose to help the two boys build a sandcastle. Hiro was running around wildly, knicking down every wall Toji made.

He groaned. "Hiro, knock it off!"

"Okay!" he squealed, knocking down another wall.

Toji slapped a hand over his face, trying to control his temper. "That's. Not. What. I Meant."

"Need some help ?''

When Toji saw Kagome, his face flooded with relief. "Kami, yes. This little bakemono keeps knocking everything down!''

"Well you _told _me to knock it off!" argued Hiro.

Toji rolled his eyes. "Knock it off and knock it _down _are two entirely different things."

"Okay, this isn't getting us anywhere," interrupted Inuyasha. "Toji and Hiro, you help me pile up sand together. Kagome, you take this and go fill it with water."

Kagome saluted and trotted towards the ocean, bucket in hand.

Inuyasha turned back to the boys. "Okay, how do you wanna do this ?"

They began to ramble off ideas, often bickering about whose was the best. Suddenly they started giggling. It grew louder and louder until they were rolling in the sand in full blown hysterics. Inuyasha turned around to see what was so damn funny, but by then it was too late.

Kagome had dumped an entire bucket of ice cold ocean water right on his head.

He leapt up and took off after her, yelling obscenities. She laughed aloud, only causing him to become more frustrated.

"Get back here woman! How'd you like a taste of your own medicine!"

A/N: And there's the END!


End file.
